Moments Of Us
by blackrose82
Summary: Just some one-shots I wrote. I was just experimenting with writing and needed feedback. I am TOTALLY gonna add more! Read and Review! Thanks  :
1. Perfect Timing

**Ok, Well...yea. Just a bunch of one-shots. I was bored tonight and was like "What the hell?" **

**FYI: Clare isn't as...Godly, or saintly as she is in the show. Also, I have this weird thing for Clare having black, a little bit past the shoulder length hair. So, she's just gonna have black hair in these stories. Ok? Ok. **

**Well I'll stop rambling so you can read these (hopefully *wink wink*) good one-shots. Ok, sorry, just one more thing. **

**I do not own Degrassi. (If I did, the season premiere would have been EONS better than it was) Ok moving on. **

Perfecting Timing

"Claarre!" Eli whined. I smiled.

"Ellliii!" I whined back.

"Oh, Clare, scream my name louder" Eli said, his signature smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and continued cleaning my room. Eli currently sat on my bed, aka the basement, watching a movie.

"What are you watching?" I asked him.

"The Dark Knight" he said, not looking away from the TV.

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said, clearly offended. I laughed again, not answering. He smirked at me and continued watching.

After my room was clean, I sat down next to Eli and we continued watching the movie. About 30 minutes later, I felt a cool hand on the inside of my thigh. I jumped, right into Eli's lap.

"Well, heelllo Clare!" he said, a smirk tugging at his lips. I groaned at him, removing myself from his lap. He leaned closer to me, his hot lips right next to my ear. "Hmmm, louder Clare" he whispered.

"God Eli!" He smirked at me, and pressed his lips on that spot, just below my ear. I smiled and let myself lean into him. I felt him smirk wider against my neck. I turned my head, and stared into his shiny emerald eyes. He smiled at me and leaned forward. I met him halfway and my body erupted into flames when our lips met. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but then it started to build into something more. Something passionate and needy. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I led my hand up to his cheek, pressing him closer to me. His cold tongue traced my bottom lip asking—begging—for entrance. I happily let him in and his tongue invaded my mouth. Not that I was complaining.

Soon his hands began to wander, tracing my thighs and under my shirt. He started groping my breasts and I moved my hands to remove his shirt. I was only a second from his shirt being completely off, and his bare chest being mine to control—

"Clare! Come here for a second please!" My Dad yelled. Eli groaned and let his head fall into the crook of my neck. I laughed apologetically. I stood up and fixed my shirt, then leaned over him and pushed him down on the bed.

"We will finish this later" I purred, and walked out, feeling superior.

**Well, yeah. Ok, Kinda short. But I'm proud of it. (:**

**Review? Oh, come on! You know you want to... **

**Don't refuse the urge to review - Does this kinda rhyme? No...? Haha Ok. I think it does.**

**(: Thanks! **


	2. When Your Boyfriend Calls

** WOOH-HOO! Second one-shot! (: OK well, here we go... (:**

When your boyfriend calls

I was currently on my neighbors couch, watching "When a Stranger Calls". I was babysitting on this Saturday and just finished putting the kids—5 year old Megan, and 2 year old Corran—to bed. They've been sleep for about an hour, and I just started the movie.

I woke up, confused. I looked around and realized where I was and remembered why I was there. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and continued the movie. I just finished the part where she got the first phone call when the phone rang. I sighed.

"Now, who the hell would call at a time like this?" I mumbled to myself, getting up.

"Hello?" I almost snarled. Venom dripped in every letter.

"Have you checked the children?" A creepy, dark—yet familiar—voice growled on the other line. I scoffed, trying to hide the fear.

"Fuck off" I said and hung up. I stood there for about a minute, trying to stop my shaking. Then I dashed up the stairs to Megan's room first.

She was sleeping soundly, her teddy bear clutched to her chest for dear life. I felt a breeze and turned my attention to her open window. I breathed a sigh of relief. I remember opening that. I guess I forgot to close it. I walked quietly to the window and slid it shut, making a small squeak. Not small enough. Megan stirred and sat up, pressing herself and her teddy to the bed post.

"Clare?" she called out, clearly scared. I turned and smiled at her.

"Hey cutie pie" I said, walking over to her. I sat on her bed and brushed the hair from her face. "Didn't mean to wake or scare you hon. I was just closing your window" I explained sweetly. She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Can I have some water?" she asked sweetly. I laughed quietly.

"Of course hon, wait right here" I said. On the way out I turned the light on. I came back up a minute later with a nice cold class of water. "Here ya go, nice and fresh" I said. She gulped it in a few seconds and wiped her mouth letting out a satisfied "Ah". I smiled at her cuteness.

"Thank you. Goodnight Clare" She said, sinking in the bed. I pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Megan" I began to walk out when she called out.

"Wait!" She yelled. I turned around. "You have to say goodnight to Lambert!" she cried, holding out her teddy bear. "Don't forget the kiss too!" she said. I laughed and walked over to her.

"Goodnight Megan" I said with a kiss to her forehead. "And goodnight Lambert" I said with a kiss to his forehead. Megan smiled and let her head rest on the pillow, her eyes closing. I grabbed her class and walked to Corran's room.

I slowly opened his door and saw him sleeping quietly in his new big boy bed. I smiled and scanned the room. Blue walls, stuffed animals, play instruments, baby learning DVD's. Everything seemed in place. The second after I closed the door, I opened it back up, a piece of clothing catching my eye. I looked closer and saw and pair of black and grey plaid boxers. I picked them up with the tips of my thumb and forefinger and examined them.

"What the..." I trailed off. Then a light snapped on in the hallway. I looked up. And then it snapped back off. Like the idiot I am I called out "Megan?" Corran stirred, but didn't wake up. I grabbed Corran's play baseball bat—hey, what was I supposed to use. Better than nothing right?-and held it tight in my hands as I stalked towards the hallway. I held my breath as I walked past the threshold. I looked right, then left. What the fuck?

I felt...something behind me and turned slowly. And there standing was my boyfriend with a voice modifier and his cell phone in his hands. He brought the the voice modifier to his lips and said:

"Have you checked the children Clare?" He was the voice on the phone. He was the asshole that scared the hell out of me.

"Jesus Christ Eli!" I said, dropping Corran's bat. He landed lightly with a thud. I put my hand to my forehead and breathed in deeply. I let it out and Eli laughed lightly. "I hate you" I growled.

"I love you" he said, walking towards me, putting the phone and modifier in the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He wrapped his arms around me and started pressing light kisses to my neck. I smiled and moved my lips to his ear.

''Your such an ass" I whispered smiling.

**Haha ok, I had to do this. I watched this movie Saturday and the idea was floating in my head ever since. But honestly, doesn't this sound like something Eli would do? I think so. Ok BYE!**

** OH and remember...**

** Don't refuse the urge to review (:**


	3. Perfect

**Heey yaaall! (: I am back...A day later (: Hehehe ok so, here we go. Chapter 3. (: Woop Woop!**

Perfect

**Eli's POV**

I walked into English class, tired senseless. I sat down and turned to Clare. She smiled at me.

"You look like hell, babe" she pointed out. I smirked at her.

"Thanks sweetheart" I retorted sarcastically. She laughed.

"Are we still hanging out, today?" She blurted. I stared at her, my mouth slightly open in shock.

"Of course!" I shouted.

"Mr. Goldsworthy!" Ms. Dawes exclaimed.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I turned back to Clare. "Why wouldn't we?" I asked her. She stared at me.

"Eli hon, your half dead. You need sleep" she stated. I smirked.

"Psh! Sleep is overatted when your a vampirre" I joked. She laughed, the sound like music to my ears. As she she laughed, I stared at her. Today she whore a light pink and green dress with a green sweater cardigan. A belt was looped around her waist overtop. Converse covered her feet. I smirked.

Her hair was down, curled slighty at the ends giving her hair ocean waves type of look. Her eyes sparkled with laughter framed by light makeup. Her skin, flawless and free of any marks or bumps, just laugh lines, and her smooth, kissable lips were glossed and...and...perfect. She herself was perfect.

"Ok, Eli the Vampire" she joked. I smirked widely.

"That's Eli the _sexy_ Vampire to you Clare-bear" I joked back. She stuck her tongue out at me and Ms. Dawes started class.

An hour and thirty minutes later, Clare and I were on my living room couch, 'watching a movie'. Honestly, we were making out like crazy. Her hands were wrapped tight around my neck, pulling me close. One of my hands were wrapped around her waist, the other, disappeared under her dress. She pulled away for air and I immediately glued my lips to her exposed neck. She moaned as I sucked harder. Meanwhile the hand under her dress, pushed her panties aside and entered her. She leaned her

hand back and moaned.

"Ah, Eli!" she groaned as my fingers pumped faster. Soon enough she came, shuddering. I licke my fingers and laid us down on the couch.

"God, I love you" I whispered in her ear. She laughed.

"I love you too, Elijah"

That's all I remembered before I blacked out.

I woke up in boxers on my bed fully covered with my comforter. I looked around disoriented. Where's Clare? I saw a note taped to my lamp. 'Eli' was written in big, bubbly letters on half of the sheet.

"Clare" I whispered, smiling. I picked the note up, unfolding it. It read.

Hey there sleepyhead!

You kinda passed out after our little...act of pleasure (; and I carried—more like dragged—you up to your room to sleep. I told you, you needed sleep 'Mr. Eli the sexy Vampire'! (: Well, I hope you have a good nap. P.S. I love you. A lot

Love,

Clare

Dammit! I fell asleep. This was supposed to be 'our' afternoon today. I noticed another P.S and continued reading

P.S.S. Don't worry. This really was perfect. Even if you did fall asleep. (:

I love you.

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Eh, I'm pretty proud of it. But be warned, not all will be all warm and gushy like these past ones have been. I have ideas shooting up a storm in my head. What type of ideas? Well...good, bad, weird, and plain awkward. (: I'll probably post another one tonight, or I'll try to. Ok, Bye!**

** Don't refuse the urge to review! (:**


	4. When the World Comes Crashing Down

**FOURTH CHAPTER! Ok, this one is kinda...shaky. I was trying to explore with Clare and see how **_**I**_** think she would react to certain situations. So I hope you enjoy (:**

When the World Comes Crashing Down Part 1

The screaming, the shouting. Glass breaking. All of my feeling in one song. Love the way you lie. Part 2.

"YOU MANHORE!" My mom shouted, clearly angry. I walked down to the kitchen in need of cold medicine. You know, the type that knocks you out for a good 8 hours? Yeah, that's what I needed. I trotted back up the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?" I turned and stared straight into my Dad's eyes.

"Away from you" I snarled, and continued back up the stairs. His hand grabbed my hair and pulled, flying me down the stairs. I crashed into the couch and moaned in pain as the couches spin shot pain through my own spine.

"You will never talk to me like that again, understood?" he growled. I nodded weakly.

"YOU ASS!" My mom, screamed, yet again. She ran over to me and I pushed her away, standing up. Blood was dripping from my head, face and arm. I walked to the door into the cool, airy night.

"CLARE! Get back her!" My Dad yelled. But I didn't hear him. I walked faster, cahnting in my head. 'It's gonna be ok'. But I'm not sure I believe it.

I walked until I reached my sanctuary. Well, where he lived anyway. Eli. I knocked and waited. Then Eli's mom—CeCe—opened the door. She gasped, once she took in my sight.

Eli's POV

I heard the door being knocked on, but I ignored it. I was set on calling Clare. I needed to hear her voice. I walked downstairs for my phone. Halfway down, I heard CeCe gasp.

"What happened sweetie?" She said. Silence. Then broken sobs.

"I—He—they won't stop—the stairs" a voice choked out. I ran down the rest of the way to find CeCe holding a bruised and bloody Clare. Tears mixed with blood, breaking my hear. I ran to her, CeCe handed her off to me and I crushed her to my chest.

"What-?" I started.

"They were fighting, yelling screaming and I went downstairs for some medicine. I apparently had an 'attitude' with Dad and he got mad. He grabbed my by the hair and pulled me down the stairs, slamming me into the couch" she rushed out all in one breath. I starred at her shocked. I touched her shoulder and she winced in pain. "I just needed you...that's all" she said, after getting her breath back. She leaned against me and I lightly kissed her unharmed cheek.

"It's ok. I'm here now. I'll always will be." I whispered.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up" CeCe said, coming to help her up. Bullfrog stood in the doorway, watching me. Clare and CeCe continued to the bathroom. I sat on the couch, my fist clenched, steam literally coming out of my ears. I took many deep breaths, trying to slow the anger pulsing through my veins. Nothing worked.

"Eli, son" Bullfrog said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down" he whispered.

"Calm down? Calm down?" I said, my voice raising. "How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when my girlfriend showed up at my doorstep bloody from her Dad huh?" I yelled at him. "Her Dad did this to her. Her own flesh and blood!" I screamed, standing up. I place a hand on my forehead and counted to ten about 8 times. I took another breath and turned back to my Bullfrog. "I'm sorry, Bullfrog. I'm just..." I started. He nodded, knowingly.

"I know son. I know" he whispered. Hot tears streamed down my face and Bullfrog pulled me into a tight embrace. I let my walls down and hugged him, crying. I was surprised by this, and I bet he was too. I never cry. I never _ever_ cry in front of my Dad. But right now, I didn't give a fuck.

"Hey Kid, it's gonna be ok" Bullfrog said, soothing me. "She'll stay here with us, till we get things figured out. She'll be safe here. I promise bro" he said. I pulled away and laughed at the way my cheesy, uber white Dad said 'bro'. He smiled and patted my back. "Things are gonna work out fine, alright?" he repeated. I nodded. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "Now go check on your girl" he said winking at me. I smirked and headed upstairs, towards the bathroom. I stood in the doorway, watching Clare wipe blood out of her hair. She saw me and we stared at each other for a while. Then she ran to me, her arms around my neck and her face buried in my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and squeezed her to my chest. She didn't complain.

"I love you. Remember that." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and sniffled.

"What am I-" I coughed and smirked at her. "-We gonna do?" she said.

"Your not going back there, that's for sure. Your gonna stay here" I told her. She stared at me and sighed.

"Eli...I can't do that" she said.

"Yes you can" I replied. She shook her head, stepping away from me.

"No. No I can't. I can't—scratch that—I won't let myself invade in your guys life because my home life sucks" she whispered. "I won't allow it"

"You can and you will. You have no choice" Bullfrog said from behind me.

"We aren't going to let you go back to that. We would fail as parents and citizens if we did" CeCe said. "Face it, your stuck with us now" she said with a smile. Clare stared at all of us.

"Ar—are you sure?" she stuttered. God she's adorable.

"Of course. Now come on...It's Taco Night" Bullfrog announced, rubbing his hands together like the little kid he truly is.

** I'm not sure if I want to continue this or leave it at this. And forgive me, I said this would be a harsh one, but it didn't feel right not giving it a happy ending. Sorry, I'm a sucker for happy endings... Moving on, should I write a follow up to this or leave it as it is? Tell in...REVIEWS! (: **

** Don't refuse the urge to review (:**


	5. Forever

**Heeeey ya'll! I spent the day at World's Of Fun and I am READY TO WRITE! (: Ok so, here we go... (:**

Forever

Eli. Eli. Eli.

It's been 3 years since that day. That one day that changed everything. The one day he left...for good.

_ "So...I guess this is it huh?" He said, looking everywhere in the airport but at me. I looked down at my Converse clad feet. _

_ "I guess so" I replied, quietly. He was leaving for college today. All the way in North Carolina. I held my breath, knowing what was coming next. _

_ "Clare...I love you. Don't you dare think for one second that I don't but...I can't do this anymore. Not when were so far away from each other. I-" he started. _

_ "No, I...I understand. Have fun at college" I said, and simply walked away tears streaming down my face. I walked away leaving everything I've ever believed in. And as I walked away I whispered, not once looking back. _

_ "I love you too Eli. I love you too" _

Now I'm a sophomore at Toronto University, majoring in Computer Technicians. I moved into the dorms 2nd semester of freshman year. And by the beginning of sophomore year, I was best friends with my roommate, Lizzie. I and Lizzie are a lot like how I and Alli used to be...before she totally ruined her life with Drew...I miss Alli. I miss Adam. And as much as I hate to admit it...I miss Eli.

For the past two days, I've been thinking about him. And for the past three hours, I've been sitting on my bed, cross-legged, listening to the same song—"Thinking of You" by Katy Perry—with Eli on my mind.

"Clare, eventually your gonna have to move honey" Lizzie stated, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hilarious, Lizzie. Truly hilarious" I deadpanned. She laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I stretched, stiff from sitting down so long.

"Throw on some clothes. Were going out" she demanded. I stared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Get. Dressed." she repeated. "We are going out"

"Where?" I demanded.

"Out...somewhere" she said. "I don't know...just get dressed bitch!" she said, a laugh escaping her mouth. I smiled and walked to my closet, pulling out rocker-style boots, white skinnie jeans, a purple tank top, and a black scarf with white peace signs on it. After we were both dressed, Lizzie grabbed her keys and we were off.

An 2 hours later I and Lizzie were in a nearby bar playing Dance Dance Revolution. For about the 80th time.

"In your face, nickapoop!" I yelled at Lizzie, my tongue sticking out. She flipped me off and I smirked. We got off the game, finally, and made our way over to the bar. Lizzie was 21 a senior in college so she could drink. I was only 19...I couldn't.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" the sleezy, gross, bartender asked a wink in his eye.

"Hard lemonade" Lizzie said, pulling out her ID. He okayed it and looked at me.

"Mountain Dew" I replied. Lizzie laughed, snorting once.

"Aww, wittle Clare can't drink now can she?" Lizzie cooed. I glared at her. We got our drinks and talked, laughed, joked around forever.

"Shit I gotta pee" Lizzie said standing up.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me" I said. She glared at me and I winked at her. She left, a beeline for the bathroom. A few minutes later Lizzie still hadn't come out and some weirdo had started talking to me. Well, for a weirdo, he was pretty hot.

"Hey hot stuff, what's shaking?" he said. He had blonde hair sticking up in a mohawk type way. Blue ways, clear face, American Eagle outfit. Your typical American Boy. "How about you and I have some fun together tonight?" he continued. I shook my head.

"Actually I'm here with a friend" I whispered, looking away.

"Well she can join too" he said with a sly smirk. I sighed, frustrated.

"No. I'm fine" I replied with a little more venom.

"Oh come on! Not up for a little fun sweet cakes?" he said grabbing my arm. I stood up, yanking my arm away.

"Don't fucking touch me" I growled, pushing my black hair out of my eyes. He laughed and a warm hand curled around my waist. Lizzie I thought a smile on my face. The guy's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward.

"I would listen to the lady if I were you" a deep voice said, that didn't come from the hot weirdo. I looked up and my heart stopped and dropped to my feet. My mouth popped open and my eyes widen, tears starting to form. Everything I've tried to forget three years ago has come back.

Eli.

"Dude, everything was perfectly fine" blondie said. "What's your problem?"

Eli smirked. "Well the way _I_ saw it, this lovely woman was obviously sending you the message that she wasn't interested and I couldn't just let it pass by me. Especially not a lady this gorgeous..." he said, his eyes drifting down to mine. His eyes. They were the same shade of olive as I remember. And I remembered well. I couldn't look away. I just couldn't. I wanted to. I hated him so much. I hated him with a passion, yet I couldn't look away. I still loved him. As much as I didn't want to.

Blondie grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him. Cold air hit the spot on my waist where Eli's hand used to me.

"She's coming with me" blondie growled. "Isn't that right babe?" he whispered in my ear. I shuddered and pulled away from him, or tried to at least. I looked at Eli, and he didn't look to happy.

"...She's my girlfriend" Eli blurted. I stared at him, shock covering my face. Blondie saw this and smirked, thinking he go t Eli fooled. But _no one_ get Eli fooled.

"Prove it" he challenged. "Kiss her. Like you haven't kissed her in years" he said. Eli smirked and leaned closer.

"No problem" he said. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to his lips and crushed his over mine. I gasped at the sudden contact and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands to wrap around his neck and he squeezed my waist, pulling me closer. For a moment, I lost myself and went three years back. Where we were still in high school, still having fun, still being...kids. Way before he had to leave. When we first started dating. Then I remembered where we were and what happened three years ago and pulled away. Blondie was gone by this time.

I removed myself from his grip, and wiped my forehead, my back to him.

"Clare..." he started.

"Thanks for the...help" I choked out. I set a couple bills on the table to pay for our drinks and walked out of the bar. I'll call Lizzie later or something...I need to get out of here.

"Clare! Wait!" Eli called. I pushed the bar doors open and stepped out into the warm night. My pace quickened as I walked down the street, tears streaming down my face. "Clare!" Eli yelled again. "God dammit wait!" He put himself in my path, restricting me from going any farther.

"What?" I growled. He stared at me, noticing the tears. He reached his arm up to wipe the tears away. I moved my face out of his reach. I shook my head no.

"It's been a while" I whisered.

"Yeah. 3 years, 5 months, 21 days, and 8 hours since you walked away from me. From us" he replied. I scoffed and glared at him.

"_I _walked away from _us_?" I shouted. "You broke up with me!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" he shouted. "Continue a relationship a fucking million miles away from each other? What did you think was gonna happen Clare?" I looked away. "Answer me, please" he said, much quieter.

"I don't know! I just thought that we would've worked it out as we went!" I shouted, finally opening the bottle that I've kept under check for the past three years. "But that was stupid of me right?" Eli sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "We didn't discuss this before" More tears ran down my face, as well as Eli's. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist pulling me to his chest. And I cried, and cried and cried.

"I hated you for so long" I sobbed. "And here you show up and have me wrapped around your little finger in a matter on half an hour" I said. Eli smiled. Dear God how I missed that smile. How I missed him.

"I promise, I will _never_ leave you again, got it?" he said.

"Got it" I said with a smile. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his for a past due kiss. Or make out. Or...more.

**OH MY LANTA! I think this is the LONGEST one I've written. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. (:**

** I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Saturday was WOF with my band (I'm only 14) and Sunday was Church and finals prep ( and plus my buttlick of a brother wouldn't give me the Internet cord :( ) but thanks for being so FREAKING awesome! (:**

** Don't refuse the urge to review! (:**


	6. Fuckin' Perfect

**OK! So I've been trying to update AT LEAST once a night, but I don't think that's going well...but I'll keep trying. (: I've actually kinda hit some writer's block so I would appreciate any ideas or suggestions...or even special request. Ok? Ok. Thanks for the support. (:**

** This is kinda inspired by 'Fuckin Perfect' by Pink. I don't own that, nor Degrassi. **

Fucking Perfect

Clare and I were walking down a street downtown, hand in hand with Adam and Fiona in front of us. We had spent a lovely Saturday downtown, spending time together. I pulled her closer to me and place my hand in the back pocket of her ripped skinny jeans. She looked up at me, a smile forming across her God-like lips. She wrapped her arm around my waist and let her head fall against my shoulder.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear. She smiled bigger.

"I know. I love you too" she replied. I smirked.

"I know" I quoted her. She laughed, and pressed a kiss to my cheek. A flash snapped, and a picture sound later she pulled away to find Fiona pointing a camera at us, smiling.

"You two are too cute!" She squealed. Clare looked down, blushing furiously. I leaned down to her and pressed a kiss to head.

"Jesus Christ Clare, you fucking adorable" I whispered, making her blush even harder. We all turned into Cold Stone's (1) and Adam grabbed a table way far back while we got our ice cream. Fiona got her and Adam's first when Adam joined her to pay.

"Can I get..." Fiona started.

"What would you like, my dear?" I asked Clare. She giggled, her black hair falling in her face.

"Um...I'm not very hungry actually" she said. "I'll just get a water" I scoffed.

"Not with me, you won't" I said. She stared at me.

"What?" she said, clearly confused.

"You can't come to an ice cream shop with me and just get a _water_. Everyone knows that Clare-bear" I responded. She rolled her eyes, dramatically. I poked her side and she smiled slightly. I poked her again and she laughed. "You see! I'm funny!" I said, replying to a comment she said earlier that day.

"Umm, I'll get a Brownie Chocolate Explosion (2)" she said. I nodded my head in approval.

"Much better" I commented and she giggled again. We ordered and got our food, sitting at the table way in the back.

"Why did we come _all_ the way back here?" Fiona whined. Clare smiled.

"I like it. It's...secluded" she said. Fiona scoffed and I winked at Clare. She blushed. I smirked.

We all ate, and talked and laughed. Enjoying the final weeks of school. Soon we all became silent eating out ice cream, enjoying the air conditions, ice cream smelling shop.

"Clare, I'm taking you shopping next weekend" Fiona stated. Clare choked on her ice cream.

"What?" she said.

"Next weekend. You. Me. Shopping. I'll get my driver to drive us around" she stated, using her perfectly manicured nails to type buttons on her phone.

"...You have a personal driver?" she asked. Adam laughed.

"Duh" she said, typing away. Clare smiled and gave up, returning back to her ice cream. I watched her, so intrigued. She would scoop some up, then let it fall and scoop it back up. She twirled the ice cream around the spoon twice until it faced backwards. Her tongue slowly peaked out and licked the edges off before entering her mouth slowly. She licked the spoon clean, and repeated the process several times causing a slight problem to grow. Y'know...down there. I squeezed my legs together, trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts.

"Bro...you alright?" Adam whispered to me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah..." I re-adjusted myself. "Perfect" I said. Adam stared at me for a while longer. He then looked at Clare, looked back at me and smirked. I glared at him. "Shut it" I growled. He laughed and raised his hands up in defense.

"Explanation?" Fiona asked. Clare looked at me knowingly and winked. I playfully glared at her. _That little tease _I thought to myself, smirking.

Adam shook his head, chuckling a little. "Guy thing" he replied. Fiona looked at Clare and rolled her eyes. Clare giggled.

We finished our ice cream and continued downtown walking into several stores. We finally got tired of walking aimlessly and stopped at the local park. We sat under a shady tree, with Fiona and Adam across from us. Clare stretched her legs and layed down on the soft grass. I layed down with her, grabbing her hand. She smiled up at me.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Well I wasn't aware that we were hanging out" she smirked.

"Of course we are!" I scoffed. "I can't go too long without my Clare-bear" I whispered. She looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek. She pulled away only an inch and smiled. _Snap!_ Something sounded and we looked up and saw Fiona standing over us with—of course—her hot pink camera. Clare groaned.

"Aw! That's ADORABLE!" She screeched.

"Oh God..." Clare whispered. I laughed.

A day and three hours later, I and Clare were hanging out on my bed on FaceRange.

"Dammit Fiona!" Clare cursed. I looked at her.

"She posted the pictures, didn't she?" I said, holding back laughter. She nodded, and I scooted closer to her, checking out the pictures.

The first one was of us walking, her lips pressed to my cheek, her hand across my chest. A smile was plastered on my face, my head down. I looked like a fucking sap. But that was fine. The other one was us lying down in grass filled with purple and yellow wildflowers. Her hand was intertwined with mine. Her head was leaned up to my cheek. A smile across her face, her tongue visible between her perfect teeth. I held my signature smirk, my eyes staring at her.

"Its..." I started.

"Perfect" Clare finished. I looked at her and she looked back. I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. I deepened the kiss moving the laptop off of her and crawling slowly on top of her warm body.

Yeah. Perfect.

** I can't believe this piece of crap took me 3 days to write! 3 DAYS! Gosh!**

** Sorry I haven't updated in while. With school winding up, I've had NO free time. But summer is almost here and I promise...pinky promise I will update daily during summer which starts Monday. BOO-YAH! (Gotta love Adam(: ) Ok, BYE! (:**

** Don't refuse the urge to review (:**


	7. Believe In Me

** Ok. Hey. I'm going to add some song-fics to this because obviously I'm not very creative and I'm running out of story ideas...so Yeah. Oh and ideas are always welcome. Here we go. **

Believe In Me – Demi Lovato

_I'm losing myself_

_Tryin' to compete._

_With everyone else_

_Instead of just being me. _

I walk down the halls of Degrassi, in Converse, skinny jeans, and Eli's Dead Hand t-shirt. My hair was down, uncurled, my face free from any substance besides face cream.

"Clare!" I turned. "What happened to our pink day?" Alli asked, clad in all pink. Jenna right next to her, clad in _bubblegum _pink. Like there's a difference. I stared at them, sickened that a week ago I was just like them. Wanting to fit in to some group.

I shook my head at them and walked away. "Clare!" Jenna shouted. I walked faster.

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been, stuck in this routine._

_I need to change my ways_

_instead of always being weak. _

I turned down the hall to my locker and right across from it was Eli and Adam. I sighed bigger and walked to my locker. I felt their stares bore into my back. Obviously they're not very happy with me. I wouldn't be either. I ditched them for hot pink Ali and bubblegum pink Jenna. I'm an ass.

I opened my locker and took out my books.

"Jesus bitch Clare! What's wrong with you today?" Ali came up to me. I closed my eyes in frustration.

"I can't do this anymore" I whispered, talking for the first time in days.

"Do what?" Jenna chipped in.

"I can't pretend that I'm like you. I can't pretend that I want to be in your little 'group'." I turned to face them. "I'm not...this" I said, gesturing to their pink outfits. "And I'm tired of pretending I am"

"But...but...you know ALL our secrets!" Jenna wailed. I rolled my eyes.

"I do, but what am I going to do with those stupid, pathetic secrets anyway?" I said. Jenna and Ali stared, clearly shocked. I grabbed my Chemistry book, and closed my locker.

"Your making a_ big _mistake, asking out of our group" Ali growled. I looked over and saw Eli and Adam, gawking at us. I looked back to Ali and Jenna, blushing slightly.

"No. I don't think I am" I whispered, a tear escaping. "Over the past week, I found myself. And it's definitely not with you guys. Have a nice rest of the year" I finished and walked off.

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today._

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see...I just wanna believe in me. _

_La la la la, la la la la. _

I sat at my table in Health. It went, me, to my left K.C. Then across from him was Eli and next to Eli, Adam. _Sigh_.

"Clare" the teacher called out. "What do you think people strive for daily?" Mr. Lawrence asked.

I stared at hands. "To wake up..." I started. He stared at me.

"And?" he pushed.

"To wake up and feel...pretty. Beautiful. I guess" I whispered, still staring at my hands.

"You have more you wanna say" he stated. Not as a question, just a statement. A true statement. "Go on" I sighed. I didn't speak. "I think people strive daily to..." Mr. Lawrence started for me.

"Knowing that in the end...they're gonna be okay. Or just wanting to believe in themselves" I finally whispered. Mr. Lawrence stared at me.

"Is that what you strive for?" he asked. I swallowed hard, audibly. My breathing became ragged and short. After a minute, I regained my breath back.

"I guess you could say that" I whispered, close to tears.

"Hmm" he said.

_The mirror can lie_

_Does it, show you whats inside?_

_And it..it can tell you your full of life. _

_It's amazing what you can hide_

_Just by putting on a smile. _

Waiting for the bell to ring. _Still_ in Health class. I stared at my reflection on the table, disgusted at the person looking back. _Your a monster _I thought to myself. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and Mr. Lawrence stared at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sincerely. I pulled my self together and smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah" I nodded my head. "Never better" I said. He smiled back and walked back to his desk. "Never better" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" K.C. Asked. I shook my head at him and stared the other way.

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today._

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see...I just wanna believe in me _

A week later I stood at my locker, my eyes red and puffy from crying. Ali an Jenna were pissed about what I did and started spreading viscous rumors about me. I'm ugly. I'm fat. My Dad touched me. My Dad beat me. I'm a slut. I'm a whore is all I've heard all week. All fucking week. I'm about to break. I'm dying inside. And I'm tired of it.

I closed my locker and leaned my head up against it.

"Clare" someone whispered. My breathing quickened. I looked up.

Eli.

"Hey" I whispered, my voice cracking from crying. Eli stared at me and suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist and I was crushed to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "I'm so fuckin' sorry" I choked out. He rubbed my back, soothingly.

"Sh, it's okay. I forgive you. ...I love you" he whispered. God, how I missed his voice.

_I'm quickly finding out_

_I'm not about to break down...not today. _

_I guess I always knew that I had all the strength to make it through. _

I stared at him. "What?" I whispered. He looked at me.

"I love you" he said, stronger. Confident. I looked at his gorgeous jade eyes.

I smiled, for the first time in a week. "I love you too" I said. He smirked and crushed his lips to mine.

_I gotta be afraid_

_I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_You see...now, now I believe in me. _

"I love you...so much" Eli whispered. I smiled, and answered him by grabbing his collar and pulling him to me.

_Now I believe in me. _

** Ok, I must admit. I'm pretty proud of myself for writing this. I almost started crying...hahah sorry, I'm a wuss. (: **

** Don't refuse the urge to review (:**


	8. Mean

**Heeeey(: Ok I'll probably only add a couple (3 or 4) more then I'll be done. I know, that's a let down. I'm sorry. **

** This one is a song-fic off of 'Mean' Taylor Swift. It's also inspired by 'Another Cinderella Story'. Clare is bullied by Bianca and her group—Alli, Jenna, Owen, and Fitz—and Eli, her secret buddy, is Bianca's boyfriend. He doesn't really do a lot in this. But all in all, Clare finally gets fed up with Bianca being...well...Bianca. Haha. (:**

Mean

I walk down the hall, getting mentally prepare for another torturous day at school. Oh, look, here come the torture! Joy...

"Hey Saint Virgin Mary" Bianca snickers. I sigh, used to the daily routine of her...bitterness.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons_

_That you use against me._

_You, have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like a-nothing. _

"Bianca..."I nodded my head towards her. "Followers" I gesture to Alli, Jenna, Owen, Fitz and Eli, a slight smirk on my face. Eli chuckled, but stopped after his abs came in contact with Bianca's elbow. I rolled my eyes and walked around them, really not in the mood today.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bianca yelled, turning around so she's in front of the group again. I stopped in my tracks and turned back around to her. "I'm not done with you" she glared.

"Well, could you hurry up? I have places to be" I said. She was fuming and got close to me. Her breath smelt like peppermint.

"Your so in for it. Your weak and stupid and I could knock you down in one blow. You don't know what I'm capable of" she growled, low. "Your useless, and a worthless hoe, a bitch" Ouch. That hurt, even more than when my step-mom said it this morning. I winced and she smirked, knowing that she won. She stepped back and walked away calling over her shoulder: "See ya later...Virgin Mary!" she laughed. I stood there, still not recovering from the low blow my step-mom _and _ Bianca just hit me with. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to fine Eli still standing there, worry on his face. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry about her. She's-" he started, before I cut him off.

"It's cool. I'm used to it" I said my voice low, weak. I turned on my heel and left.

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_calling me out when I'm wounded._

_You picking on the weaker man. _

_You can take me down_

_With just one single blow._

_But you don't know_

_What you don't know_

"Clare honey..." Fiona started. I sighed and looked at her.

"What?" I said, clearly annoyed.

"What is wrong?" she said. "You haven't said a word since this morning. Did something happen?" she asked. I looked around the room, trying to avoid her eyes. They landed on Eli who was doodling on a notebook. Someone tapped him and he looked up. He fist pounded them and they began to talk. His eyes shifted around the room, finally landing on me.

"Bianca..." I whispered. She nodded, understandingly.

"Ah...hey...don't worry about her" she said, pushing my hair away from my face. "She's the only one in the whole school that doesn't like you"

"Yeah I know...but still. It hurts" I whispered, my voice breaking. "But she'll get hers" I whispered, under my breath inaudible for Fiona. "She'll get hers..." I whispered smiling. I looked back up and my eyes crashed with green ones. I was still smiling from my comment but it immediately dropped when I saw Eli. I blushed and turned back towards Fiona.

_Someday I'll be, living in a big old city_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean. _

_Someday I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

It was me, Adam, Fiona and Wesley at lunch, laughing and enjoying our lunch outside. When people walked by, waving at them. Each and every one of them. It was fun. And for the first time that day, I actually smiled...and meant it. But then it was rudely ruined by Little Miss Devil. Great.

"Aww, how cute. The school's freaks, all in one place, not bothering anyone" she sneered.

"Hey Jelly Belly!" K.C. Called over to me.

"Mushroom King!" I called back, smiling.

"God, it disgust me how people actually _like _you" she said, picking up her Wesley's open milk cartoon and pouring it over my head. I gasped as the milk fell through my hair and back, while they all laughed. Except for Eli.

"Dammit Bianca!" I yelled, done with her. "What the hell-" I started.

"Clare!" Fiona, interrupted me. I looked at her, mouthing a _Thank You. _She nodded. I took a deep breath, got up and walked to the bathroom, muttering curse words at her.

_You, with your switching sides _

_and your wildfire lies and your humiliation. _

_You, have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them. _

_I walk with my head down trying to _

_block you out, Cause I'll never impress you._

_I, just wanna feel okay again. _

As much as I wanted not to believe them, it was true. What Bianca said, two days after the milk incident.

I was currently in the bathroom during English—which I had with Eli and Owen—staring at my reflection, her comments playing back in my head.

_"Your nose is too big. Your fat. Your ugly. Your stupid. Everyone hates you._ There's much more too. That was just the beginning. I sighed and let a tear roll down my face, letting the words sink in to my heart. I wiped my eyes and washed my face, heading back to class.

Everyone was in groups, sitting together...brainstorming? Or something.

"Clare, your with Eli and Owen" Ms. Dawes announced. I rolled my eyes. Awesome. Freakin' awesome.

I walked over to them and sat down.

"You okay?" Eli asked. I sniffled and looked up at him.

"Never better" I said, not smiling. Once.

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold._

_But the cycle ends right now_

_Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know. _

_Someday I'll be, living in a big old city_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean. _

_Someday I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"I could totally see her being a bitter old cat lady when she grows up" Adam said. I laughed. Like really, a real laugh.

We were currently spending the last 10 minutes of Math class talking and socializing. I, Adam and Fiona were deciding futures for Bianca, Alli, and Owen. Eli was there too but we kinda liked him.

"I think someone was mean to her when she was smaller" I whispered.

"That would explain why she's such a bitch" Adam said. Fiona murmured in agreement.

"I think Owen will end up in Jail" Fiona said. I laughed again.

"And Ali...probably a hooker...Or a prostitute" I laughed again, louder. Eli's head whipped to me and he smiled. Bianca hit his shoulder. He rubbed it and stared at her confusingly.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game._

_With that same big loud opinion but,_

_Nobody's listening._

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things. _

_Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing. _

_But all you are is mean. _

I stood up, finally put up with Bianca for the last time.

"Listen, Virgin Ma-" she started.

"No! You listen" I interrupted. "I am sick and tired of you being all bitchy and bitter to me. I've never done anything to you and I'm through taking your bullshit. Your a liar and pathetic." I started.

_All you are is mean. _

_And a liar. _

_And pathetic. _

_And alone in life _

_And mean, _

_And mean _

_And mean_

_And mean_

"And your way in over your head thinking you run this school with your little _posse. _I am done with you and your harsh words, and ugly actions. I want to be treated like your classmate not a chew toy. I want respect and dammit your gonna give it to me. Got it?" I said. She nodded. "Thank you"

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city _

_And all your ever gonna be is mean. _

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean. _

_Why you gotta be so mean?  
><em>

** And done! (:**

** Thank you SO much for the awesome reviews for 'Believe In Me'. It meant a lot (: **

** Don't refuse the urge to review! (:**


	9. Internet Love Part 1

**This one is actually a short story! (: I'm excited. I was sleeping last night and I had a dream about this(I know pretty scary right?) But it won't get out of my head, so I'm just gonna write about it...see how it turns out. Ok? Ok. (: Here we go...**

Internet Love Part 1

_Eli-golds449: When can we finally meet?_

_ Clarebear13: Well it doesn't help that you live in New York and I live in Missouri. We could meet halfway?_

_ Eli-golds449: How about you come to me? I'll buy you a ticket and I have an apartment big enough for 10 people. _

_ Clarebear13: LOL, right! That's sounds great, but I can't let you do that._

_ Clarebear13: What exactly do you do for a living if you have a 10-people apartment and can afford a ticked for me to come see you?_

_ Eli-golds449: I'm a man of many talents Clare. (; I'm going to do it anyway, so pack your bags. Your coming to New York. _

_Eli-golds449 has signed off._

That was the conversation we had a week and a half ago. Honestly I would love to go meet Eli. He's dark, mysterious, and if the pictures are true, attractive. Very, very attractive. But...what if he's all a lie and is just some creeper old man trying to get some? Or worse.

I sighed and put down the TV remote, grabbing my keys going to check the mail I haven't checked in about a week. I don't think the mailman's very happy with me. I opened the box and pulled the bundle of letters and bills out. I flipped through them at the end of my street and stopped short when I pulled out a letter with small, messy handwriting.

_Elijah Goldsworthy_

_ 2918 Manhattan Drive_

_ New York City, New York_

_ 85938 (1)_

Oh my lanta... Did he actually send it? But...what?

I walked into my house, throwing the rest of the mail haphazardly on the couch. I ripped the letter open and sure enough, there was a round trip ticket to New York. On it was a note attached.

_ Clare,_

_ I told you to pack your bags didn't I? Can't wait to meet (; See you in 5 days. _

_ Love, Eli _

5 days? Ok, today is May 25. When do I leave? I looked at the ticket.

_Departure: 9:45, May 30. _

_ Arrive back: 1:30, June 13_

Two weeks? Wow.

"Well...I better start packing" I said to myself, a smile breaking free from my lips.

Here I was at the airport, trying to find my flight. I gave up and asked a security guard and he pointed me the right direction. I boarded the plane, my bags put away and everything, pulled out my Ipod and my book and let the plane do it's work.

I woke up, to the plane shaking slight and bolted awake.

"Calm down, we're just landing" the guy beside me said, putting a hand on my arm.

"Oh, ok, thank you" I said smiling. He smiled back and began to put his items back in his bag. I did the same and soon enough we were exiting the plane. I grabbed my walk-on bag, my other bags and stepped out into New York.

New York is crazy. Lights flashing, people running, streets full, yellow cabs everywhere! Its so cool. Just like the movies and pictures I've seen. I walked to the airport cafe they had there and got a muffin and coffee. I was throwing it away when I saw a man in a black suit holding my name up on a big white poster board glued on a stick. I grabbed my bags and walked to him.

"Clare Diane Edwards?" the guy asked, in a light, friendly voice.

"Yeah" I said, kinda scared. He smiled and took my bags, leading me to a shiny, black Denali. Wow. He opened the trunk, but my bags away and opened the door for me, helping me in. He go it the driver's side and we drove through the streets of New York, him pointing out points of interest and the _best_ food places.

We pulled up to a brick house looking building, which I'm guessing is Eli's apartment. The guy opened the door for me and helped me out. He grabbed my bags and we started walking.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Gabe, by the way" he said. "Eli is super excited to meet you, I hope you know. And don't worry, he's not a creepy old guy. I swear" he said with a smile. I laughed.

"Good" I said, still laughing.

"He's gonna like you. I can tell" He said, but I'm sure it was meant only for him to hear. We stopped at a door and Gabe pulled out a key. He unlocked it and gestured me to walk in. Whoa.

The entry way lead into a great room, with fancy couches and a giant flat screen TV. It had a surround sound system and about every movie you could imagine. The dining room had a beautiful glass table with black chairs, a vase of flowers in the center and a crystal glass chandelier above it. The kitchen was big and spacious with marble counter tops, black stainless steel appliances, an island with food already made and a person standing over the stove...cooking?

"Ah! Clare Edwards! I've heard so much about you" a lady said, in boots, black jeans, and a white band shirt. "I'm Eli's mom but you can call me CeCe" she said smiling. I smiled back, feeling calm and protected around her.

"Well, you better go meet him" she said, winking at me. I blushed. "Ooh a blusher! He's definitely gonna like you" she said winking again. I blushed harder and she laughed. "He's down the hall to your right, waiting for you" she said. I walked and stopped at the door, taking in a deep breath. I started shaking, and couldn't stop. Cool hands covered mine, stopping the shaking.

"That excited to see me huh?" a deep voice asked. I turned and sure enough there was Eli. As Eli as possible. "God...your even more gorgeous in person" he whispered. I blushed, pulling up the sleeves of my cardigan and pulling down on my dress. He wore, gray socks, black skinny jeans, and a purple v-neck shirt.

"Your not too bad yourself" I teased, smiling. He smirked, his hand coming up to brush the hair away from my face.

"How was your flight?" he asked, raking his hands through my hair. I breathed in shakily.

"Long" I said with a laugh. His eye lighted up. "It was fine. Worth it" I said, looking into his deep olive eyes. He looked back, his thumb brushing across my cheek.

This is him. Eli. This is the guy behind the sweet messages and the smug remarks that he's been sending me for the past 3 years. I've finally met him. Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Tell me something..." he said. I looked up at his eyes, slightly covered by his dark hair, that was incredibly sexy. "Do you regret coming?" he asked, his voice shaky. Afraid of being rejected. I stared at him, in disbelief he just asked such a dumb, absurd question. I looked into his eyes, not blinking for one second.

"No" I said, simply. He stared at me, knowing how much I meant that. "Not one bit" I said. I smiled and him and he smiled back, clearly relieved. After 5 agonizingly long minutes, he was still staring.

"God, your too beautiful" he whispered. I bowed my head down, and blushed. He lifted my head back up to his, and leaned in.

"I can't take it anymore. I must kiss you" he whispered. His lips were an inch from mine. Just one more inch...

"Eli! Clare! You two love birds get down here!" CeCe yelled. "We gotta go get Bullfrog!" I sighed, and pulled away from him and walked down the hall. I turned around and Eli was still standing there.

"Well...you coming?" I asked, a teasing hint in my voice.

**Hehe, I had to add this in here. I couldn't resist (: Ok, so I'll try to post the second one up today. I can't tomorrow. WOF(again) and then my church has a lock in. So either today, or Friday Afternoon. Thanks (:**

** Don't refuse the urge to review. **


	10. Internet Love Part 2

**Hey now! I'm back. And as promised...here is part 2...on Friday (:**

** P.S. This one is going to get a little steamy... (; If you know what I mean. Well..actually a lot steamy. (;**

Internet Love Part 2

"Well, you coming?" she said, a playful smirk playing at her lips. She turned back, and walked to CeCe and Gabe.

"Don't just stand there...come on!" CeCe yelled at me. "Bullfrog is very impatient." I laughed and caught up with Clare. I reached for her hand, then pulled back. I took a deep breath and tried again, and again failed. _Come on, kid. Don't wimp out!_ I shouted to myself. I held my breath and reached for her hand. I grasped it, intertwining our fingers. She looked at me, curiosity in her deep blue eyes. I built up the courage to wink at her and she blushed, tightening her hold around my hand. _Score._ I smirked smugly, to myself.

We all got in the car and headed down the street, I and Clare still holding hands. We pulled into Bullfrog's favorite pizza place and stopped the car, waiting for him.

"Let me warn you myself, my Dad, Bullfrog is...something else. He's very...childish. It takes a while getting used to but, he's a good guy" I explained to her. She laughed.

"I'm going to take your word for it Goldsworthy" she said with a wink. CeCe giggled, breaking our playful banter.

A second and a heartbeat later, Bullfrog walked out in converse, jeans and a leather jacket. I watched Clare's facial expression. It turned to confused, to smiley in the time it took Bullfrog to walk out here. He hopped in the car—almost falling—and turned to give CeCe a hello kiss. Blech. Clare poked me.

"It's cute" she whispered. I rolled my eyes and smirked at her. I scooted closer to her and she hesitantly laid her head down on my chest. I sighed, content.

"So where is this little number that has our Eli up in the clouds hmm?" Bullfrog said.

"Dad!" I growled. Bullfrog turned his body around, and found my arm around Clare her head on my chest.

"Oy! Here's the lad!" he said in a fake British accent. "Or should I say lady, hmm?"

"Dad, stop." I said, embarrassed. Bullfrog looked at me and winked, obviously pleased he was doing this to me.

"Clare is the name, correct milady?" he said, turning to Clare. Clare blushed and laughed, making my day.

"Yes, lad" Clare replied in her own British accent that sounded much better than Bullfrog's. Her's actually sounded real.

"Ay, I like her. A real joker, she is. I tell ya" he said, smiling. She smiled back and poked me in the side.

"He's not that bad. You made him sound like a freak" she whispered. I laughed quietly.

"Because he is one" I replied. "You haven't spent 19 years with him" She laughed.

"Ok, but I still like him. He's funny" she said smiling. I looked up at her and brushed her bangs away from her face, my fingers tracing her forehead down to her cheeks. She looked at me longingly, wanting the kiss I want to give her. I leaned my face closer and our lips met. She laid her hand on my chest as the kiss deepen, and my tongue entered her mouth.

And in the middle of a New York street—where Gabe was driving laughing at my parents goofing off—I kissed her. I kissed her like no other. I kissed her with my heart racing and my palms sweating. I kissed her with passion and love. I kissed her with all my heart in one place. I kissed her with me.

And I kissed Clare Edwards, the way I wanted to 3 years ago.

A week has gone by since we first kissed. Since she first arrived. A week filled with, late nights up talking, daily field trips, playful banter, sarcastic remarks, sight-seeing, and love-filled kisses. Lots of kisses. We have gone official.

I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but it did. And I thank God for it. We were currently sitting at my favorite restaurant (1). We've been here for about an hour laughing and talking. When _he_ came up. That little devil...

"Ah, my old friend" he said, a devious smirk. I glared at him and he chuckled. "Still hold a grudge eh?"

"Fitz" I said, simply. Clare looked at me, at my expression, knowing something was wrong. I watched Fitz's eyes wander to Clare, roaming her body. He licked his lips.

"Eli, won't you introduce me to your friend here?" Fitz said, not taking his eyes away from Clare. Clare looked down, nervously.

"No" I growled. It was taking everything I had in me to not rip his throat out.

"Oh?" he said, a playful gleam in his eye. He's getting to me and he knows it. "Well, then, I'll just have to find out myself" he said. His arm shot out and grabbed Clare's upper arm and pulled her to his chest. My body temperature rose, my fist balled up into fist, and anger clouded my head. Fuck being calm. I stood up and shot to him, like a raging tornado, ripped Clare away from him and punched him in the face. He flew back and landed against a table, blood dripping from somewhere on his face. I raced over to him, standing above him darkly.

"If you _ever_ come anywhere near her again, I swear I'll cut your dick off. Got it?" I growled. He moaned in pain, and I walked away to Clare. I paid for our food, and snatched Clare's hand and drug her out of the restaurant. Halfway to my car, Clare jerked her hand away.

"Um...would you like to explain to me what just happened back there?" she said. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, exhaling shakily.

"I'd rather not" I choked out. She scoffed, a short noise in the back of he throat.

"I knew this was too good to be true" she whispered, barely hearing her. I whirled around, angry.

"What? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" I growled. She stared at me, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's totally the problem" she said sarcastically. My eyes raged with fury as my voice rose.

"Well you know what my problem is? You!" I screamed. "That's my problem. Your always so judgmental and...and...stupid! Do you ever come down from your high horse?" I shouted at her. She stared at me shocked.

"I..." she trailed off.

"This was the biggest mistake of my life, suggesting you come down here. God!" I said. And with that, I turned, got in my car and drove off. Leaving Clare on a dirty sidewalk, at 9:57 at night.

**Clare's POV**

I breathed in a shaky breath, and walked to the nearest hotel. I didn't cry, I held it in, waiting till I'll be all alone, with no distractions. After 20 minutes I finally found a Best Western. I walked into the lovely waiting area and went to the desk.

"I need a room for two nights" I whispered, pulling out my credit card. The receptionist looked at me, oddly, nodding. I bet I looked like hell. He took my credit card, running it through. He handed my card and room key.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked. I looked into his gray eyes and smiled.

"Yes, thank you" I said and turned to the elevator. I found my room, number 218, and walked in. I locked my door and flopped down on my bed, replaying the scene that just happened not even an hour earlier.

And I cried, and cried, and cried. And cried.

**Eli's POV**

I sat on the couch, my hands shaking, my eyes closed. The living room was dark, except for the small blue light on the DirectTV cable box. (2) My face was caked with dried up tears, and my hand bloody from punching my garage door. I'm an idiot. A total idiot.

"I'm so stupid!" I growled to myself in the darkness. The front door opened and I looked up, in hope it was Clare.

"Honey? What are you doing in the dark?" CeCe asked, turning on the overhead light.

"Who the hell destroyed the garage?" Bullfrog barked. Gabe walked in front of CeCe.

"Eli..bro..." he started.

"Shut up" I growled, clenching fist in my hair and pulling. "I fucked up...bad" I whispered. CeCe looked around the room.

"Where's Clare?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Probably somewhere on 5th street" I responded, sickened with the fact that she wasn't tucked into my arm.

"You left here...at the restaurant?" Gabe said. I nodded, tears running down my face again.

"We were eating, then Fitz came. The bastard touched her, and I blew up, punching him. She wanted to know why, I didn't want to explain. I said some things I didn't mean and drove off" I whispered, bowing my hand. "She could be anywhere"

"Well are you even gonna try?" Bullfrog questioned.

"What the point? She hates me" I replied.

"Well if she's hurt...or worse...I think hating you will be the last thing on her mind, baby boy" CeCe calmed me. My head shot up. I was so angry I didn't even think of that. What if Fitz found her? What if someone much worse than Fitz found her...Shit.

I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door, pushing Bullfrog aside. I hopped in my car and peeled out, the tires loudly squeaking in protest. The first place I drove was where I left her. I drove around there for a while, checking alleys, buildings, businesses and hotels. I came across an Best Western about 20 minutes away. I rushed up to the brown eyed reception dude.

"Has a Clare Edwards been by here at all in the past hour or so?" I panted. He checked his computer and nodded.

"Was she about 5'5'', black hair, shorts, tank top and cardigan?" he replied.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Can you tell me what room number she's in?" I begged.

"I can't" he said. I stared at him, pleading.

"Please. I fucked up badly. I did her wrong and I need to make it better. Please" I said, tears streaming down my face. He stared at me, looked around and pulled out a key.

"Here. Room 218, second floor" he said. "Don't tell my boss"

"God bless your soul!" I shouted at him, halfway down the hallway to the elevator. I impatiently waited, tapping my fingers against my legs. I looked down at my appearance. Blue socks, gray skinny jeans, whit shirt, and a gray and white stripped cardigan. The elevator opened and I raced to room 218. I unlocked the door, to find Clare face down on the bed, crying. Her chest heaving up and down, in jagged breaths. My heart broke. Seeing Clare, the girl I love, crying because of an idiot. Because of an ass. Because of a douche bag. Because of me.

I walked to the bed and sat down, stroking her hair. She shot up, and her tear filled eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw it was me. She got up and head for the door. I ran and blocked the door with my body, making escape impossible.

"Wait!" I yelled. She flinched. "Please" I said, softer. She stood in front of me, her arms crossed across her chest.

"What?" she said, venom dropping from every letter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted at the restaurant. I'm sorry for not explained _anything_ to you. I'm sorry for all the untrue things that I said to you. I'm sorry for leaving you on a street so late at night. I'm sorry for being such an ass. I'm sorry a million times. I'm sorry" I rushed out. She stared at me, not moving.

"Why should I believe you?" she whispered, her voice raspy from crying. I stared at her. I knew the reason why. I was just afraid to say it. I took a deep breath, my hands shaking, and stared into her gorgeous eyes.

"Because...because...I love you. I have loved you ever since I saw the picture of you, 2 and ½ years ago. I love your laugh, and your smile, and you corny jokes. I love your hair, and your eyes, and your face, and your body. I love you. I've always have and I'll always will. You complete me, and I love it. You make me feel like the 19 year old boy I should feel like" I paused, taking in a deep breath of air. "You make me feel good about myself, and I love you for that. I love you for everything. I love you for...you" I whispered, finishing my speech. She stared at me. Her eyes, the held something in them. Passion.

"Eli..." she started. I rushed to her, crushing her against my chest and crying.

"God I'm sorry! Please, please forgive me. Please take me back!" I begged her.

"Eli..." she said, pulling away from me. I sighed deeply, and bowed my head, knowing my life is gone. My love is gone. "I love you too" she whispered. My head snapped and looked into her tearful blue eyes. I didn't see a hint of joking, or anger. Just love. Pure love.

"W-what?" I stuttered. She looked down, smiling to herself. She stepped closer to me, wrapping a hand in my hair. I let my hand rest against it.

"I. Love. You." she emphasized. "With everything in me" I stared at her, and she smiled at me. After a few minutes, I smiled back. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine, and I returned the kiss in favor. I wrapped my around her waist, tightly. Her fingers raked through my hair, massaging it lightly. I moaned in the kissed and pulled her towards the bed. I pushed her down, breaking the kiss and she landed on the bed with a squeak. I crawled on top of her, kissing my way up to her lips. I reattached our lips together and she moaned as my hand cradled her breast. I softly squeezed and she whimpered against my lips. I broke away from her and open mouthed kissed her neck, earning throaty moans from her. She began to unbuttoned my cardigan and it soon became the first of the pile of clothes we planned on making. I switched to the other side of her neck and and started raising the hem of her shirt up.

"Eli..." she trailed off, sitting up. "I don't want you to see" she whispered. I stared at her.

"Why not?" I whispered back, siting beside her. "Your gorgeous"

"I...can't" she whispered.

"Clare, tell me" I demanded.

"...I had problems with my weight. I still do. I used to bulimic, anorexic...everything. Everyone told me I was pretty, but I never believed it" she whispered. I gasped, and kissed her neck.

"Clare, your beautiful" I whispered, between kisses. She relaxed against my touch and we returned back to our other position. But this time, _she_ took off her shirt. She was obviously uncomfortable so I gave her time to get used to her being shirtless. I smoothed my hands over her soft, creamy skin, moaning at the feeling of it. I trailed up to her breast and gently removed her bra.

"Is this okay?" I asked, hesitantly. She nodded her head and it became friends with my cardigan. I stared at her plump mounds and basically drooled on her. I took one in my mouth and she gasped, moaning loud. I palmed the neglected one, pinching and pulled at her nipple. She groaned in pleasure and I switched breasts. She pulled my back up to her lips and kissed me, removing my shirt to my bared chest. Her eyes roamed my chest as well as her hands, while I kissed her neck, sucking on certain spots. She moaned, trailing down to my skinny jeans. She looked at me, asking for permission and I winked at her. She pulled the skinny jeans off, with help from me, and giggle at my obvious problem.

"Hey, you try being in a room with a half-naked, gorgeous girl, feeling your chest and taking your pants off hmm?" I joked with her. She giggled again. I smirked at her and pressed my lips to hers, searching for a kiss. My hands trailed down her body and stopped at her shorts. I removed my lips from hers and before I could ask she said:

"Go ahead. You don't have to ask for anything anymore. Just do it" she whispered, her eyes closed. I grew harder, if that was even possible. I slowly took off her shorts, wanting her to be as comfortable as I was. I trailed back up to her lips and kissed her. Her hands roamed my back, her nails scraping softly. I moaned. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Clare...please..." I begged her. She smirked at me and we flipped positions. She licked a trial down to the band of my boxers and pulled them off, staring at my fully erected cock, dripping with pre-cum.

"Wow, Eli, your really big" she whispered. I smirked. Her hand gripped the base of my cock and she enveloped me into her mouth. She started stroking what wasn't in her mouth and he tongue swirled around the tip.

"Clare...fuck..." I moaned. Her hand pumped faster as I came closer to release. She sucked and hummed in the back of her throat and I came with a loud groan. She crawled back up to me and I flipped out positions. I kissed her and went down to her panties. I pulled them off and stared at her soaking region.

"My damn..." I whispered against her thigh. My tongue poked out through each of her folds and she yelped. Her hand tangled in my hair and I entered my tongue in her fully.

"Ah Eli!" she moaned. I entered my finger and my thumb rubbed against her clit, roughly. I wanted to taste her. Her moans and cries of pleasure increased and soon she came. I sucked hard, making sure I got every last drop. I pulled my head up, wiping my mouth. I trailed to her, and she pulled me down for a kiss. I moaned, knowing she could taste herself on my lips.

"Have you done this before?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Once. Thought he was the one...I was very stupid back then" she said with a laugh. I laughed myself.

"Same" I whispered. "Ok, so it won't hurt as bad, but I think it'll still hurt"

"I know" she whispered. I smiled at her, and kissed her while I entered her slowly. She moaned in pain once, as I pushed all the way through. She was so fucking tight and it felt so good. Damn...

"You okay?" I asked her. She laughed.

"A little bit better than okay" she whispered. I nodded and began to move. First slowly, than as she started moaning my name I picked up my speed. Her hands trailed all over my back, leaving fire in her path. I rested my hands, on either side of her head and gripped the mattress for support.

"Ah! Eli...faster..." she moaned. I complied and thrusted my hips harder and faster into hers, earning louder moans and screams.

"Fuck Clare" I moaned in her ear. My thrust soon became unstable and hard, pounding into her. She met my thrust with a thrust of her own throwing me over the edge.

"Ohh...Eli!" she screamed. God, her screaming my name did things to me... "Ahh!" she screamed coming. I hadn't come yet and I wasn't going to stop fucking her till I have. After a few more jackhammer thrust, I came, long and hard. I collapsed on top of her, my arms wrapping around her waist. Her hand stroked my bicep, showing affection.

"I love you" she whispered. I leaned up and kissed her.

"I love you too, gorgeous"

After an hour of laying there and talking we got up, got dress, and left the hotel room. Clare returned to key and we left, off to my apartment. Our home.

We walked into the front door to find angry Bullfrog and CeCe.

"Well?" Bullfrog started. "Where the hell have you two been?" I nudged at Clare and told her to go to bed. CeCe followed, not very mad after she saw I was with Clare. "Answer me. Where were you two?" Bullfrog demanded. I took a deep breath.

"I found Clare at a Best Western not far from here. I apologized and then..." I trailed off.

"Then what?" he demanded.

"I made love to her" I said, confident. The scowl on my Dad's face turned to one of happiness.

"Oy! Congratulations my boy!" he said, running over to me and patting my back in encouragement. "So you two are, the real thing?" he asked.

"Describe the real thing?" I replied.

"Like, 'getting married, having children, spending the rest of your life with her' real thing" he explained. I nodded. He smiled. "Good, I like her. Plus, she makes you happy son. Happier than I've ever seen you" he said smiling. I smiled back. "Now go get her" he said nudging me towards her room. I walked to her room and knocked. She opened it, in shorts and a tank top. I whistled at her. She blushed.

"Would you do me the honors and sleep in my room?" I asked in a fake, cheesy accent. She laughed.

"Why of course I will, Sir Eli" she said, in the same accent, but more giggly. I took her hand and we walked to my room. We laid down on the bed and began talking, like every other night. This is the beginning of my life. And to think, it all started on the internet.

I freakin' love FaceRange.

The End!

** Whoa! This one's a beast! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love Bullfrog! **

** So, I'm thinking of doing a follow-up one shot on this, of Eclare a couple years from now y'know? So if that is an interest to you...tell me reviews? Thanks!**

** Don't refuse the urge to review. (:**


	11. Grinding

**Heey ya'll. I went a party Saturday night and I was dancing with this guy (; and this kinda popped into my head. Enjoy (:**

Grinding

I walked into Ali's party, an excited Adam by my side. The living room was packed with teenage bodies, too close. You couldn't move your arm without hitting someone. Most kids had red plastic cups, filled with whatever she was serving—which I'm sure, whatever it is, it's spiked—and hands thrown in the hair.

"This party isn't as cool as Ali made it seem" Adam whispered. I laughed.

"I tried to tell you" I replied. He grunted at me. I smirked. I craned my head, in search for a certain blue-eyed girl.

"Hey" a sultry voice said. I turned to the voice to find a slighty buzzed Jenna. Her hair was straighten flat, her make up smudged and slutty, and to match her slutty make up she wore black high, _high_ heel booties, and a simple black dress, ripped every which way showing...everything. I flinched and looked to Adam, but he was long gone. _Asshole..._

"Hey" I deadpanned. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm not sure...But I can make _something_ go up" she said, winking at me, giggling. I stared at her.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'd rather not pick up K.C's soppy seconds" I growled. She gasped, and unshed tears flooded her eyes. I smirked and squeezed my way to the middle of the dance floor in search of Clare. I saw Ali dancing—or grinding—with another girl but quickly turned around. Then I stopped and slowly turned back around, recognizing the other girl.

Holy shit. It's Clare.

I sped over to her, standing behind her. She gasped when her back touched my chest and I turned her around.

"Excuse me, but you are only allowed to dance in that sort of fashion with me" I whispered huskily in her ear. She giggled, turning back around and pressed her hips back into mine. She started moving her hips in a slow circle, to the beat of the song that played. I sprawled my hands over her hips and stomach, squeezing softly every now and then. One of her hands came up and nestled on my neck, the other on my left hand. I started moving my hips in sync with hers, and I heard her moan softly. I smirked. I loved making her moan.

Her hips started to grind harder into mine, her butt hitting my dick with vigor, causing a problem to grow down under. She giggled. I smirked and thrust my hips up, causing her to stop—mid giggle—and gasp. She returned my thrust with a thrust of her own and I threw my head back, moaning softly. Her hand trailed off my left hand, down to the backside of my thigh and she squeezed. I groaned, my lips right next to her ear. She whimpered. I moved my hand from her stomach, sliding it down till it rest on the inside of her thigh, feeling the soft exposed skin there.

We danced to multiple songs, my erection getting harder every second. Soon, it became painful. I pulled away from Clare and hiss at the pain. She turned to me, and smiled.

"Please..." I begged her, wrapping my arms around her. "I need you"

"Hmm, this is a role change" she whispered. "Usually I'm the one begging" she said. She winking at me and led me to the stairs by my collar. We walked up Ali's stairs and into a room, her hand still attached to my collar. She pushed me into the room, and closed the door, locking it. I pinned her against the door, and greedily brought my lips to hers, my tongue sticking itself down her throat. She whimpered and her hand trailed down my body to my stiff cock. I moaned when she grabbed it through my skinny jeans and started to rub there, not teasing me. I pulled away from her and ripped my jeans off, letting her take my boxers off. She stared at my painful erection, watching pre-cum drip down to the floor.

"Clare" I groaned. She smiled at me and grabbed my cock, a moan exited my lips. She pulled on my black vest, bringing me closer to her and pressed her lips to mine. I moaned in her mouth as, her hand stroked me faster, her tongue massaging against mine. My hips jerked up in her hands, signaling I was close. I pulled away from her lips and moan.

"Fuck, Clare" she smiled, and pressed her lips to my neck, sucking and licking. I groaned again. "Ah, so fucking close...so...fucking...close" I groaned. And then, as if one cue, I came in Clare's hand. Clare lifted her hand and stared deep into my eyes, as she licked my cum off her fingers. Fuck...

I leaned down and ravished her neck, making her arch into me. She threw her head back and to the side giving me more room to bite, suck and lick. I tore her blue cardigan off, a button flying off, and ran my hands down her bare arms. She giggled and removed my vest. Her hands ran up the inside of my shirt, feeling my chest. She tugged it over my hand and replaced her hands with her lips, making sure she kissed everything. I pulled her flowered cami over her head leaving her in a strapless, lace bra. My favorite one. I growled, tore the bra off her and attacked her breast with an eager mouth, making a moan escape from her plump lips. I kneaded and palmed the other one, and after a while I switched. I undid her short buttons and and pulled them down along with her panties. I stepped out of my jeans and boxers, and she stepped out of hers. I picked her up, carrying her to the bed. I dropped her on the soft bed and crawled up to her, kissing her mouth. She gasped and my tongue plunged in her mouth as my fingers plunged in her tight hole.

"Oh Eli!" she moaned, as my fingers pumped faster inside her. I curled my fingers, and she moaned loudly. "F-faster Eli!"she screamed. I complied and soon she came, breathing hard. I licked my fingers clean, and flipped our positions. Clare looked down at me, confused.

I smiled sheepishly. "I need...help again" I whispered. She looked down and saw my little _big_ problem and giggled. She licked a trail down to my cock, and kissed the tip before enveloping her mouth around it. I groaned and thrusted my hips up, remembering that she doesn't have a gag reflex. She smirked, and I groaned in pleasure. The things she could do with her mouth...

Before I could continue that thought, I came, with a loud groan. She flipped us over again and put her lips right next to my ear.

"Babe...I want your tongue inside me" she whispered. Holy shit...I just creamed myself. I winked at her and went down separating her folds, as I inserted my tongue in her.

"Ahh!" she yelled.

"Fuck, babe, yell my name. Scream it Clare" I moaned huskily against her thigh.

"E-Eli!" she yelled, as she came. I wiped my mouth and hovered over her, positioning my cock with her dripping hole.

"I love you" I whispered. She smiled at me, pulling me down for a kiss. As we kissed, I plunged in her, no warning and she moaned. "Fuck Clare!" I moaned. "Babe, we've had sex so many times...and your still so fucking tight" I moaned.

"You don't seem to be complaining" she moaned back. "Ah! Eli! H-harder!" I pumped, harder faster, into her, as she writhed beneath me begging me for more. I gave her more.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who the fuck..." I moaned.

"Hey! Open up!" a guy's voice shouted. Then a giggle.

"Fuck off!" I yelled, still thrusting in her at a quick, mind-blowing pleasure pace. "People are fucking in here!" Clare giggled, and gasped at the intense pleasure I was giving her. "Fuuuuuck" I groaned out.

"Hey, we don't mind sharing...if you know what I mean" The guy said. I fumed and started to get up, but Clare held me down.

"Babe, were so close...just a few more...Ah!" she yelled as she came, and soon after I came too. I collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and fast, kissing her neck and the sides of her face. She giggled.

"I'm glad you think this is funny" I whispered, smiling.

"That's was hot" she whispered.

"Not as hot as you" I whispered back. She giggled, pushing my shoulder.

"That was corny" she said. I laughed.

"But you loved it, didn't you?" I challenged. She just laughed, not answering me. I took that as a yes. I smirked, triumphant.

"And to think, this all started with grinding" she whispered. I laughed. "Your still in me" She whispered her eyes, turning a darker blue.

"Hmm" I replied. As I started to thrust against her again.

_This is going to be a very long night, _I thought to myself. But as Clare moaned and started to squirm underneath me, I realized, I didn't really mind.

**Ok! That's it! So I got some AWESOME reviews for Internet Love, and it totally made my week! To mention it...I got AWESOME reviews for everything! You guys freakin' rock!**

** And thank you...**

** xCupcackiesX for the compliment about my sex scenes. I thought it was crappy, but you just gave me TOTAL confidence (: Love you guys!**

** Don't refuse the urge to review (:**


	12. Save You

**Happy Memorial Day! (: I'll try to post as many updates today as possible, since it is a holiday (: Most of them will be like this one, a song-fic. Enjoy (: **

** P.S. In this one, Clare has a problem with cutting and Eli just found out.**

Save You

I sat on the edge of my bed, clutching my hair in frustration. Why didn't I see the signs? Why didn't I see that everything wasn't fine, when she said it was? Why am I so stupid? How did I not see this?

I wasn't mad at Clare—God, no—for what she did. I mean, yes, I'm disappointed in her but mad? Never. I picked up the phone, dialing her number for the millionth time. And for the millionth time, I got her voicemail.

"Clare, please, answer. I need to talk to you. I need to know your okay. I love you and I know we can get through this just pleas...talk to me" I sighed and hung up, drained from my energy.

_Take a breath,_

_I pull myself together. _

_Just another step,_

_Until I reach the door. _

_You'll never know the way,_

_It tears me up inside to see you. _

_Ah ah, Ah ah_

_If only I could find the answer. _

_Ah ah, Ah ah_

_To take it all away._

After leaving her another 3 messages, I threw my phone and curled myself up in a ball, and cried. Cried, and cried. I bet you I cried more than Clare has in the past year.

I got up wiping my tears, on my sleeve and took a shower. I let the water run down my back and through my hair, letting it relax my muscles. I tried to get the steam to clear my head, but all I could think about was Clare. I'm dying inside and she doesn't even know it.

Is that how she feels? Pained, depressed, and alone? God, I'm so stupid!

I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist, shaking the water droplets out of my hair. I dressed quickly in skinny jeans, Converse, and a white v-neck.

"Eli, honey!" CeCe yelled. "Phone's for you!" I walked out and grabbed the phone from my mother, smiling.

"Hello?" I said, my voice cracking from crying.

"Eli" she breathed. I gasped and, once again, started crying.

"Clare?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"H-hey" she stuttered.

"Thank God your okay!" I whispered. "I was worried sick about you. You are okay...aren't you?"

She laughed weakly. "Yeah...I'm fine. I just feel really bad about not telling you or returning any of your calls" she paused. "Can we meet up at the Dot in...10?" she asked. I laughed silently. Silly girl, you didn't have to ask.

"Of course. Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"Nah, my mom's giving me one but thank you" she whispered.

"Bye Clare, see you in a little bit" I whispered.

"Bye. Love you" she whispered back and before I could say 'I love you' back, she hung up. I sighed, pressing the 'end call' button.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you, _

_And there's so many things, _

_That I want you to know. _

_I won't give up till it's over. _

_If it takes you forever, I want you to know. _

I walked in the Dot, my hands sweating and my heart beating. I haven't seen Clare in about a week. That's a week too long for me. I looked towards the back and saw her, a Mountain Dew sitting cold in front of her. I slowly walked to her, and her eyes gazed up and met mine. She shot up and ran to me, her arms wrapping around my neck. I crushed her to my chest, planning on never letting her go.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. I shushed her, my lips pressing against her curled black hair.

"Don't be" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the booth she picked. We sat across from each other, staring.

"...Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly, after a forever of silence. She shrugged.

"I thought you would look at me differently...I thought you wouldn't _want_ me anymore" she whispered, her voice breaking. I inhaled sharply, and stared at her.

"Clare, the idea of me not wanting you is absolutely absurd. I love you, and there's nothing you can do to change that, babe"

_When I hear your voice. _

_It's drowning in the whispers_

_Your just skin and bones _

_There's nothing left to take and no matter what I do_

_I can't make you feel better _

_Ah ah, Ah ah _

_If only I could find the answer_

_Ah ah, Ah ah_

_To help me understand. _

She stared at me, slightly smiling at my words. I looked down, at my drink. My eyes filled with tears as I asked her my next question.

"Are you...okay?" I whispered. "Better?" she stared at me, her eyes casting down and nodded.

"I started therapy the day you found out" she whispered. "And I've been finding ways to avoid cutting. Like drawing, or keeping myself busy all summer" she said. I nodded, thankful.

"Don't worry, you'll be plenty busy with me" I smirked at my lame attempt to make a joke. She smiled, shaking her head.

"That...wasn't funny" she said. I laughed.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you,_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know._

_I won't give up till its over, if it take you forever_

_I want you to know that_

_If you fall, stumble down _

_I'll pick you up off the ground. _

_If you lose faith in you, _

_I'll give you strength to pull through. _

_Tell me you won't give up, Cause I'll be waiting If you fall. _

_You know, I'll be there for you. _

I stared into her blue eyes, seeing the light I haven't seen in what seems like forever. I grabbed her hand, under the table and squeezed.

"I'm here. Forever. I will never give up on you and I want you to know you can tell me anything. If you fall, I'll be right behind you to catch you. Clare, I want to help. I can't lose you. I love you too much" I whispered, a tear escaping. Clare smiled sadly, and moved over to my right side. She wiped the tear away with a kiss and placed her hand on my stomach. She stared into my eyes, something burning behind her blue orbs.

" Thank you" she breathed out. I smiled and wrapped her in my arms, complete.

_Ah ah, Ah ah_

_If only I could find the answer. _

_Ah ah, Ah ah_

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that, I want you to know. _

_I won't give up till it's over. _

_If it takes you forever, I want you to know. _

"I love you, you know" I whispered in her ear. She giggled softly, snuggling deeeper into my chest as I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"I love you too, you know" she whispered back.

_I wish I could save you_

_I want you to know_

"Thank you for saving me" she whispered. I nodded, smiling.

"Anytime Blue Eyes, anytime" I said.

_I wish I could save you. _

** Hahah ok, (: I'll try to post another up today but I'm not sure...Plus, I'm almost done with this little one-shot booklet (: Thanks for the AWESOME reviews. Love ya!**

** Don't refuse the urge to review (:**


	13. Tonight I Love You

**These next ones, are going to be very mushy and soft. Mostly song-fics. (: Enjoy. **

Tonight, I Love You

**Eli's POV**

I stood at the door way of Clare's house, ready for the Spring Formal in my black shoes, tux and yellow tie. Of all colors, she had to pick yellow. Ugh. I took a deep breath and rang the door bell, the yellow orchid corsage—fresh in the box—in my sweaty palm. The door opened and there stood, Ms. Edwards.

"Oh Eli! Your here!" she said excitedly. I and her parents had problems but after a few weeks of me constantly being over there, they grew to love me. She invited me in and she shut the door, running to go get her camera. I shook hands with Clare's Dad and we sat down and talked.

"Alright son, I want my daughter home no later than 1 am got it?" he told me.

"1 am?" I asked. "Usually it's 11"

"Yeah, well, Clare's growing up. And plus, you haven't seen her yet" he said, smiling at me. I smiled, and gulped nervously. "Clare! Eli's here!" her dad yelled up the stairs as her mom came in with her camera. A bedroom door upstairs and footsteps were heard against the carpeted floor and I and her dad stood up. Clare's mom, smiled huge, and Clare's dad patted my back. I flipped my hair out of my eyes, and wiped my sweaty hands on my suit pants. Then Clare walked down the stairs and stopped. Her mom took picuters, her dad smiled, but I didn't care. I couldn't hear my own breathing, I couldn't even ear my own heartbeat. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing altogether.

She was as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was down, in lose black wavy curls. She had on a strapless yellow dress with a black band, right under her breasts. Her dress stopped right about the knee and on her feet were brand new black and white low top Converse. I smirked. My eyes roamed back up her body to her face, and again I was knocked breathless. Her blue eyes popped out with the black eyeshadow and eyeliner she wore. Her lashes fluttered open framed with mascara. Her cheeks held a light blush, getting heavier every second I stared at her with my mouth wide open. Her pink plump lips were glossed, the rose colored lip gloss, making them all the more irresistible. She's going to be the death of me, I swear.

"Aw!" Clare's mom squealed, making Clare jump slightly. I smirked and walked over to her, waving the corsage in my hand.

"I think this belongs to you" I whispered, smirking. She laughed. And pulled out a man corsage—I"m not really sure what they really call it, so bear with me—and waved it in my face.

"And _I_ think this belongs to you" she joked playfully. I laughed and slowly took the flower out of it's box, gently placing it on her wrist. Her mom ran around us taking pictures of our little exchanging of the flowers. She took hers out and began to place it on my tux.

"Tell me if I hurt you okay?" she said, clearly nervous of poking me. She started to place it in my tux and I winced in pain. "Did I hurt you?" she gasped. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Kidding!" I joked. She hit me.

"I hate you" she whispered, smiling.

"Love you too" She finished placing the yellow flower on my tux and bent down to smell it. I smirked and gently wrapped my arms around her waist. The noises of pictures snapping kept going on and on and finally we pulled away so her mom could get the pictures she wanted.

"Smile!" she cheered. I wrapped my arm tight around her waist and her hand laid gently on my chest. After about 30 minutes of picture taking Clare finally spoke up.

"Mom!" Clare said, laughing lightly. "We are going to be late, if you take more pictures. I'm pretty sure you ran out of room anyway" she whispered, still laughing.

"Your right" she said, shaking the camera slightly. "Ok, have fun!" she said. I smirked and grabbed Clare's hand.

"Remember-" Clare's dad started.

"1 am" I finished for him, smirking. He smiled and pushed us out the door, closing it for us. I turned to Clare. "Converse?"

"Since you had to wear yellow" she fake cringed "I thought I could at least wear converse, for your sake" she said, smiling. I smirked and took her hand, kissing it softly.

"Let's go, babe" I whispered, walking to Morty. We got in, and drove to the dinner and dance, hand in hand. I started the way to school and when I missed our turn, Clare looked at me.

"Um...what are you doing?" She asked. I smirked at her.

"Driving" I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Captain Duh" I laughed. "But you missed our turn" she said.

"No I didn't" I said as we pulled up into the Italian restaurant. She stared at the place, dumb struck her mouth wide open.

"You didn't" she whispered. I got out and opened the door for her.

"Oh but I did" I replied, a smirk on my face. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her out. She hit me. "Ow! What did I do?" I shouted. She glared at me.

"You know how much money this is gonna cost?" she yelled at me. I laughed, and pulled her into a hug.

"That's why I've been saving up. I love you, and this is for you" I whispered. "Now shut up and grab my hand" She sighed and grabbed my hand and I lead her up to the door. I opened the door for her and she giggled.

"I thought chivalry was dead?" she giggled again.

"Says who?" I asked, playfully. She giggled. We were seated and we spent an hour eating and talking, preparing for this dance. Our food came and we ate, laughing and joking around. I think we bothered some people. The ticket came and I pulled it out, very surprised at how inexpensive it was. Clare asked me how much, but I didn't tell her. She's not very happy with me.

We got up and headed to Morty for the dance. We drove in silence and we finally arrived. I sighed, and got out, suddenly nervous. I helped Clare out and took her end. She smiled at me and we walked into the school, decorated well nicely.

**Clare's POV**

I walked in and gasped, taking in the school gym. Tables were set up with flowers as centerpieces and the white tablecloths flowed against the gym floor. Lights were strewn over the tops of the gym and around the bottom edge. Different flower petals covered the entryway and floor. Colored lights reflected the petals and bounced around the gym walls, creating a dark glow. I stopped taking in the totally transformed gym. Eli squeezed my hand—looking incredibly sexy in his suit and yellow tie and corsage—and looked at me, a smile spreading across his face. He drug me to our friends, Ali, Drew, Adam, and Fiona.

"Clare!" Fiona yelled, causing Ali to turn her head. Eli moved out of the way before he got tackled by Fiona and Ali. He went over and talked to Drew and Adam. Suddenly I was crushed in the arms of these two girls, and I wrapped my arms around them.

"You too look gorgeous" I told them. Ali was wearing a strapless, short—and I must say—slutty, purple dress with a humongous black flower across her waist. She wore sky high heels, and a black pearl necklace. Fiona looked very classy in a cream colored over the shoulder dress that went a little bit past the knee. She paired it with a black headband, jewelry, and kitten heels.

"Pfft. You look better" Fiona said. Ali was staring at the ground.

"Converse?" she asked, disgusted.

"Hey!" I warned her. "I got Eli in a yellow tie _and _a yellow flower!" They both looked over to Eli and turned back around, gasping.

"You did!" Fiona said.

"Whoa. I never thought I'd see the day" Ali whispered. I laughed.

"Yellow is a really good color for Eli" Fiona whispered. I laughed.

"I know! But he won't listen to me" I said, still laughing. "Your dates don't look too bad either" I said. Ali and Fiona blushed, and I laughed.

"God, they did really good with the gym" Fiona commented. Ali and I murmured in agreement.

"I want to take the lights home" I whispered.

"Who do you wanna take home?" Eli said, his arms wrapping around me from behind. I blushed and Ali giggled at me. Fiona winked at me. Soon Adam and Drew joined their dates. Adam wrapped his arm around Fiona's waist and Drew draped his arm around Ali's shoulder.

And for a good hour, we stood there, exactly like that and talked. Of course, Ali and Fiona both pulled out their cameras and took pictures of anything and everything. My mom took mine. We talked and laughed and posed for pictures. Some were serious, some were funny and others were just plain weird.

After our little 'photo shoot' was done, Ali and Fiona dragged everyone out on the dance floor and our night had officially began. Eli grabbed my hand and turned me around, till my back was facing his chest. He placed his hands on my waist and we started grinding together. Soon Fiona joined dragging Adam with her. The Ali joined grabbing Drew along too. I laughed and our grinding train broke apart when a different song came on. 'Tonight I love you" by the Latency. Ali, Drew, Fiona and Adam started slow dancing and I turned to Eli. He smirked at me and grabbed my waist pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and my arms linked behind his neck. He smirked at me, and pressed his lips to my forehead. He bent his lips down to my ear and softly singing the words. I smiled.

_It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up,_

_The look in your eyes says so much. _

_Nothing can touch us out here. _

_Don't know where we are but I know I see, _

_a beautiful girl walking next to me _

_I need to hold you my, dear. _

_Let's just take tonight, tonight slow. _

_Cause I wanna see where this where this, goes. _

I wrapped my arms around him tighter, never wanting to let go. He nuzzled his face into my neck, muffling his beautiful singing voice.

_I need you_

_I'd give you the day but its not mine yet. _

_I'll ask you to stay here with me till then. _

_I think I'm falling for you (For you. I need you)_

_I just wanna look in your eyes and see_

_All that you have looking back at me. _

_I think tonight I love you. (I love you)_

I giggled, as I felt his lips press into my neck and that giggle soon turned into a moan when I felt him start to suck.

"Eli..." I gasped. He smirked.

_Tell me the chance hasn't passed us by_

_Cause baby the stars have never shined so bright_

_Nothing can touch us out here_

_Let's just take tonight, tonight slow. _

_I wanna see where this, where this goes. _

_I need you_

_I'd give you the day but it's not mine yet_

_I'll ask you to stay here with me till then. _

_I think I'm falling for you (For you. I need you)_

_I just wanna look in your eyes and see _

_All that you have looking back at me._

_I think tonight I love you (I love you)_

I pressed my lips to his clothed shoulder and wrapped my arms around his even tighter, practically putting him in a choke hold. He squeezed my waist and once again he pressed his lips to my forehead.

_I'd give you the day but its not mine yet (I love you)_

_I'd give you the day but its not mine yet_

_I'll ask you to stay here with me till then. _

_I think I'm falling for you (For you)_

_I just wanna look in your eyes and see_

_All that you have looking back at me_

_I think tonight I love you ( I love you)_

_I love you_

_Just breath in, you'll be fine._

_I'm right here by your side (I love you)_

_Just breath in, you'll be fine. (I love you)_

"Hey Clare?" he whispered in my ear. I giggled and looked up into his deep emerald eyes. I could look in those eyes forever if I could.

"Hmm?"

_I'd give you the day but it's not min yet,_

_I'll ask you to stay here with me till then._

_I think tonight I love you. _

_I love you_

He finished the song, and I smiled.

"I really do you know" he whispered. I stared at him.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Love you. I love you" he whispered. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well Mr. Rockstar, I love you too" I whispered back. He laughed and pressed his lips to mine. He traced his tongue over my bottom lip and I eagerly let him in. His tongue roamed my mouth, and I poked mine out to play with his. I pulled away at a camera being flashed. Ali giggled and ran back to Drew. I blushed and Eli smirked at me.

"Alright Degrassi! How are we enjoying the Prom tonight?" Holly J asked into the microphone, standing on the stage, I missed when we first came. Everyone turned in her direction and screamed, telling her we are having fun. She laughed. "Well now it's time to announce Prom King and Queen" Everyone screamed again. Chantay and Save came out. Save had two sashes and a King crown, while Chantay had yellow flowers and a Queen crown.

"And your Prom King and Queen are..." from the corner of my eye I saw Jenna stand up, dragging K.C. With her.

"Jenna, what if we don't win?" he asked, pulling her back .

"We have to!" she wailed "Chantay is my best friend. She'll rig it for me" he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"...Eli and Clare!" she announced in the microphone. I saw Jenna stomp her foot and glare in our direction.

**Eli's POV**

What the hell... I stared at Clare and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well come up here you two" Holly J said. Ali pushed us forward and I caught a glimpse of a clearly upset Jenna. We stepped up on the stage and we were sashed and crowned. Chantay gave Clare her flowers and congratulated both of us. We stood in front of everyone as the whole school cheered for us, Ali, Fiona, Adam, and Drew clearly the loudest.

"Did you plan this?" Clare whispered to me. I smirked.

"Babe, I'm just as surprised as you are" I whispered back to her. She looked at me, and saw that I was telling the truth. I leaned down and captured a kiss from her plump lips. The crowd awed, but I didn't hear it. I could barely hear my heartbeat. I could barely hear my own breathing. We pulled away and I could still barely hear anything.

But I did hear Clare whisper,

"I love you. So much Eli" I smirked and wrapped my arm around her waist. And I couldn't help running my eyes over her body, clad in yellow. I felt my cock rise just a little. And I finally realized something.

Yellow isn't that bad of a color after all. Especially on Clare.

**Don't refuse the urge to review (:**


	14. Life After You

**New one! Woot woot! (: haha ok, here we go eerrrbody (:**

**BTW: I love Daughtry (: (If I even spelled that right =] hehe)**

Life After You

_"Why are you being so difficult?" she screamed at me. I turned to her, death in my eyes._

_"I'm being difficult? How the hell am I being difficult? He was all over you and you let him!" I shouted back. She stared at me, her blue eyes wide. _

_"That's what this is about?" she asked, her voice rising. "You got me thinking I did something wrong!" she shouted. _

_"You did! You let that...bastard but your hands all over you!" _

_"K.C? I told him to stop, it's not my fault he didn't listen!" she screamed, her normally light blue eyes, now a darker, meaner blue. _

_"You could've done a lot more than just tell him to stop!" I raked a sweaty hand through my hair. "You know what? I don't need this. Obviously we weren't meant to be" She stared at me, tears in her eyes daring to fall down any second. "Goodbye Clare" I whispered, and walked out her front door, slamming it shut behind. _

I was driving down an empty country road, when Morty started grumbling and shaking. What the... Then Morty stopped, and the engine died.

"God damn, piece of shit!" I growled, punching the steering wheel. Of course it broke down now, when I'm now where near town... God damn...

I sat in the car, our argument replaying in my head, over and over again. It's her fault. Right? Right, it is. She let K.C touch all over her, barely struggling, like she actually enjoyed it. I bet she was having fun fucking him behind my back, then turning around and telling me 'I love you'. Bullshit. Did she really thing I was that stupid? Or maybe...I am that stupid.

_I'm ten miles from town, and I just broke down_

_spitting out smoke on the side of the road. _

_I'm out here alone, just trying to get home. _

_To tell you I'm wrong, but you already know. _

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I started runnin' _

My phone beeped, and I pulled it out and read the screen. Clare. I gripped the phone tightly in my hand, and soon opened the message.

_Eli, _

_I don't know why you think I would cheat on you with, of all people, K.C. I fucking love you. So much it scares the hell out of me. If you don't believe me, I'm sorry because I know I'm telling the truth and I can't stand knowing that your upset with me. I love you. Only you. _

_I hope you read this. _

Holy Shit. I'm an idiot. She wasn't cheating on me. She told K.C to stop and I just walked in on the wrong moment. She didn't fuck him. She didn't lie to me. She didn't enjoy his hands all over her. She enjoys _my_ hands all over her. She enjoys fucking—excuse my crude language—me.

"Damn" I muttered, under my breath as I smacked myself on the forehead. I grabbed my phone, my fingers dialing the familiar number that is Clare's phone. It rang twice before I heard a sniffle.

"Hello" Clare said. She was crying—it wasn't hard to tell—and trying not to let it show through her voice. I sighed into it and smiled.

"Clare" I whispered. Her breathing sped up.

"Eli...how...what..." she said through the phone, her voice breaking up. How fucking far did I drive?

"Clare, can you hear me?" I shouted through the phone.

"Eli...can't...hea-...you...what?" Then the line disconnected.

"Fuck!" I yelled, slamming my fist into Morty's tire. I need to see her...now. I looked at broken down Morty, stood up, and started running.

_The last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high, to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time. _

_Oh why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you. _

It played over again in my head as I ran. What I said before I left her house. _"Obviously we weren't meant to be". _I cringed at my cruel words as they replayed over and over again. I started running faster, even though my lungs were screaming at me to stop. I couldn't. I had to see her, to explain, to apologize.

I pumped my legs faster, refusing to stop until I caught sight of Clare. My breath was ragged, my legs ached, my lungs burned, and my heart about gave out. But I kept running.

I got sight of Clare's street and a smile spread across my face. The happiness swelled my heart, giving me the strength and oxygen to run even faster. I saw her, sitting on her porch step, her eyes crying. I ran and ran, tripping over her forgotten phone that lay right in the middle of my running path. I crashed into the pavement, doing countless rolls until I ended up beneath Clare's feet.

"E-Eli?" she shouted. "Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked. I laughed and sat up, wrapping her in my arms.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm with you" I whispered, crushing her to my sweaty chest.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other on_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell ya_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do. _

She blushed and took note of my heavy breathing.

"Did you run all the way here?" she asked. I nodded, my breath slipping away from me.

"I...had...to see...you" I gasped in between breaths. After I caught my breath again, I stared deep into her tear-filled icy blue eyes. "I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. I don't know what came over me. I just...lost it. Lost myself. I lost faith in me, leading to me losing faith in us. But I realized that I need you more than you know. More than I knew apparently. There is no life if your not in it with me" I gushed out, pouring my heart over her. She smiled and brought her hand around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. I smirked and kissed her back. After a few minutes of lips smacking, and tongues dancing we pulled away and she smiled at me.

"Your forgiven, if you didn't already know" she said with a sly smile. I smirked back at her and kissed her forehead, tucking her head underneath my neck.

"Oh why did I ever doubt you? You know I would die here without you" I sang under my breath. Clare pulled away.

"Hmmm?" she whispered. I shook my head, and she snuggled up against me.

"Cause I know there's no life after you"

**Review? (: **


	15. Look At Us

Look At Us

When you look at us, what do you see? Do you see a bright, bubbly girl with bouncy curls and a innocent smile? Do you see a tall, raven-haired, gothic teenage rebel? Do you see complete opposites? Or true love?

When we walk down the streets, I try not to notice the stares from old ladies, and thirty-year old moms. But I still do. It's a confused stared. It's a stare of wonder. It's a _Why would a girl so gorgeous and sweet, be with him?_ type of stare. But people don't realize how untrue that statement is. They don't realize that they're asking the wrong question to the wrong person. The real question, is one I don't want to know the answer to. One I've put aside for far too long.

Why would a boy—scratch that—a _man_ like him want to be with me?

It never made sense, and honestly it still doesn't. But I don't question him. I've always thought about how he would reply if I did question him, and they all ended up in heartbreak. Heartbreak to a point where I laid down on my bed and cried, for hours. Then my mom would come in and ask me what was wrong, but I just shook my head. I mean, what was I supposed to tell her? "Oh, I'm crying because I had a mental scene where I and Eli talked about why he was with me"? Yup, because that _definitely_ wouldn't get me in a loony bin. But one day, I finally did face my fear and asked him.

_ "Eli?" I asked. He turned his head in my direction, his green eyes sparkling. We were currently in his room watching some Lifetime movie. _

_ "Hm?" he mumbled. I took a deep breath, and looked at my fidgety thumbs. "Clare? What's up babe?" he said, more demanding. I still didn't answer. A battle was going on in my head. With guns and knives and fist being thrown, about whether to stop this madness. And I needed to make my decision quick before all the pressure of the battle exploded. "Clare, please. Talk to me. Your scaring me" Eli begged me. I took a deep breath and turned to him. _

_ "...Why are you with me?" I breathed out. He stared at me, a glazed look across his features. His lips turned into a tight line, and he mashed his eyebrows together. _

_ "W-what?" he asked. _

_ "Why are you with me?" I repeated, loud and clear. He stared at me again, with the same expression. "Answer me!" I said, my voice rising. _

_ "Why am I with you?" he repeated back to me. "What kind of question is that?" he asked. _

_ "One I want you to answer" I replied. He laughed. He fucking laughed. His head fell against the soft mattress, his body shaking with delight. I stood up, enraged. _

_ "How can you be laughing?" I shouted, tears threatening to pour down my face. He stopped laughing and stared at me, finally realizing how upset I was. I scoffed grabbing my jacket, and left his room. I practically ran down the stairs, and stormed into the living room where CeCe and Bullfrog were watching a movie. _

_ "Clare?" CeCe called. _

_ "Clare, wait!" Eli yelled, his footsteps pounding against the stairs. I opened the door, only to slam it shut again. I pulled my jacket on and walked quickly, letting my anger carry me faster than anything I've ever felt. _

_ "Clare, slow the fuck down!" he yelled. I let my anger rage as it picked up my Converse clad feet, and I started to run. "Dammit Clare!" Eli yelled. I didn't slow. That just added to my fueling anger and I ran faster. My breath became shallow, but I didn't slow. I only stopped when I was within feet of my porch, but before I could take the first step to my door a hand curled around my upper arm, twisting me around. It was Eli, his face red and breathing hard. _

_ "Jesus Christ, Clare" he panted out. I ripped my arm away from his grip and crossed them over my chest. After he caught his breath, he stared at me and reached his hand out. I moved away from him. "Clare..? What's wrong? What did I do?" he whispered. My glare loosened as I became tired of being angry. I slip to the porch steps and buried my head in my hands, letting the tears run freely. _

_ "Please, just break up with me so I can move on as fast as possible" I whispered, my voice breaking. _

_ "What are you talking about?" he asked. I looked up at him to find a dumb-founded Eli. _

_ "You didn't answer my question, so...I thought..." Eli gasped, interrupting me, and he pulled me up to be eye level with him. _

_ "Clare Diane Edwards" he whispered, his voice low, but still very menacing. "Did you think, my silence was..." he trailed off, as I nodded. "Jesus..." I bowed my head. We stood there, silent for a long time, letting the silence wash over us like water over a fire. _

_ "You still haven't answered my question" I whispered, after a long silence. He stared at me again. _

_ "I'm with you because your perfect. Your gorgeous, smart, adorable, sexy, and a damn good kisser. Your my sunshine, your my ray of light and the end of the tunnel. Your my pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Your my everything. And I love you. I admit it. I, Elijah Goldsworthy, is madly in love with you. I never know what will happen with you and I love it. I love the fact that you keep me on the edge of our relationship. I love you" he said, and by this time, his eyes were filled with spilled over tears. "And I just can't believe that you had to question me..." he trailed off. And I myself, started to cry. _

_ "I-i'm sorry! I just...with my parents divorce...and Darcy...and then K.C and...God! I'm so stupid!" I choked. Eli lifted my head up. _

_ "Hey, hey, hey. No" he said, shaking his head. "No, your far from stupid. You and stupid aren't even on the same universe. Not on the same galaxy" he whispered. "Your beautiful, funny, a genius, wacky, goofy...perfect. Your perfect and I love you"_

_ I looked down, and smiled. "I'm not perfect" I whispered. _

_ "Yes. Yes you are." he said, and before I could argue he pressed his lips to mine. _

People ask me all the time what I see in Eli. And honestly, I can't answer them. There's so many things Eli is, and can be. I can't just pick a couple. He's...amazing. If anyone is perfect, it's him. Yeah, he's had a rough past but who hasn't? Anybody who doesn't have a rough past is fucked up. You have to have a hard—or kinda hard—past to have a bright, open future. In my experience. And people just don't understand that when I'm with Eli...I'm the best person I can be. I have the biggest smile, and the brightest future with him.

So yes, you can question why I'm with him all you want. But when I'm big, rich, successful, with a bad-ass husband and cute little kids...

Who are you gonna question then?

** Um...not exactly sure how this happened... haha. Yeah, I know. It's awkward... (:**

** Don't refuse the urge to review. **


	16. Internet LoveFollow Up

** Remember when I told you that I would do a follow up to "Internet Love" of Eclare in the future? Well...here. it. is. (: Ennjoy(: And this is the last one...**

Internet Love-Follow Up

**Eli's POV**

I woke up to sunshine in my eyes, and and empty bed. I heard squeals and laughs coming from downstairs and I got up, slipping on boxers and a wife-beater. I slowly walked downstaris, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I turned the corner and found a very pregnant Clare, CeCe, Emy, and Jake making—or trying—to make Clare a cake.

"Daddy!" Jake yelled. He ran over to me, and I reached down picking him up.

"Hey little buddy" I greeted him.

"I'm not little!" he yelled. "I'm three years old! Imma man!" I laughed, and set him back down walking over to my wife, Clare.

"Alrighty...short stuff" I whispered, wrapping my arms around Clare's big belly.

"I'm. So. Fat." she whispered. I laughed.

"You have our third child in there, babe. I think you deserve the right to be...heavy" I said, carefully. She laughed.

"I like your word choice" she said, still laughing. I kissed her on the head and gave CeCe a hug. 5 year old, Emy attached herself to my leg and I picked her up, spinning her around.

"Good morning Daddy" she whispered.

"Good morning Emy. Why are we whispering?" I whispered back, a smile on my face.

"Because if we don't, we'll wake up the baby"

"...What baby, sweetie?" I asked, seriously confused. She smacked her hand against her forehead and sighed.

"The baby in mommy's belly!" she said. "We can't wake it up, or then it won't come out" I laughed and she shushed.

"Oh, that baby" she rolled her eyes and I laughed. "The baby will come out...don't worry" I said and kissed her forehead, setting her back down. I opened the fridge and poured Clare a glass of orange juice.

"You need your vitamin C' I whispered to her, handing her the cup. She laughed, and took it, knowing arguing with me would get her nowhere.

"You also need to eat something" CeCe scolded her. Clare blushed.

"You haven't eaten?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I haven't had time. I have three little rascals here" she defended herself.

"Three...?" I asked her. "Emy, Jake,...

"And CeCe" Clare finished. CeCe glared at her, while Clare laughed lightly. I smirked.

"Well okay, lets get you something to eat." I said. "Where would you like to go?" I asked her. Clare waddled over to the fridge and opened it. I immediately closed it with my hand. She stared at me.

"We are going out for breakfast. Where shall we go?" I asked her. She put her finger to her chin and thought for a second.

"Chuckie Cheese!" Jake yelled. Clare laughed.

"Yeah. I would love to see the look on there faces when I waddled in there" she said rubbing her belly she's had for 8 months now. Her due date is in 3 weeks. "Um...we should go to a buffet, I'm starving" she said. I laughed and took her hand.

"A buffet it is" I announced.

"Hometown?" Jake asked, jumping in his chair. I looked and Clare and she nodded.

"Yay!" Jake squealed.

"Jake, men don't say yay...or squeal" I told him. Clare hit me in the head.

"He's 3" Clare said to me, while I rubbed my head. She leaned over and kissed me, and waddled to the door, grabbing the keys.

"Come one kids, a pregnant lady is hungry and when pregnant ladies are hungry and don't get food...well...it's not good" she said, smiling, her teeth gleaming. Jake laughed and ran past Clare, almost knocking her over. I ran to her, my hands wrapping around her waist.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Emy said, holding her leg. Clare smiled.

"Mommy's fine. Just really hungry" she said, petting her dark brown hair back. "Let's go eat" Emy smiled and ran out to the car. Clare patted my hands on her waist and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"It's my job" I said, smiling. I, Clare, and CeCe all got the kiddies set up and drove to Hometown Buffet.

We walked in and immediately got Clare seated.

"Eli, I'm fine. I can get my own food" Clare whined at me. I shook my head.

"Just tell me what you want" I told her. She slumped her shoulders, and poked her lip out.

"Eli..." she began.

"Clare...please. I don't want you on your feet" I told her, becoming eye level with her. "Let me take care of you. Let me do my job as a man with a pregnant wife" I whispered. She stared at me, and I could see her breaking. She sighed and looked away from me, a sign she was giving in.

"...Fine" she said, clearly unhappyy. I smiled and kissed her cheek, lingering.

"What can I get you, milady?" I whispered, right next to her ear. She giggled.

"Um...everything" she said, with a laugh. I laughed with her.

"You got it" I said, smirking at her. I grabbed a plate and started piling food on her plate, getting looks from people. Some guy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hungry much?" he asked with a laugh. He had dirty brownish blond hair, and hazel eyes. He wore jeans, a plaid shirt, and a black beanie.

"My wife's pregnant" I said, smirking. He laughed and nodded.

"I see" he said. "So is mine. Pregnant ladies are not very fun. Hungry pregnant ladies are even worse" we both laughed and I went back to Clare, and grabbed a plate for myself. We all sat down and started eating. Not even 10 minutes in the meal, Emy had to use the restroom. I groaned quietly. Clare patted my thigh.

"I got her" she whispered. She pushed herself up and grabbed Emy's hand and walked to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes I started to get worried.

"Eli, baby boy, I'm sure they are fine" CeCe comforted me. I nodded and began slowly eating.

"Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl yelled. I looked at CeCe.

"That sounds like..." I started.

"Daddy!" Emy said, running beside. me.

"What Em?" I asked frantic. My mind was racing. Where the hell was Clare? Is she...

"It's Mommy! She said something about her stomach hurting" Emy said, her eyebrows crushing together. "And something about her water breaking...whatever that means. I think Mom's gone crazy" she whispered the last part to me. I stood up, my chair falling back and ran to the bathroom, pushing at least 4 people into the food bars. I busted through the girls bathroom door and found Clare on the floor, holding her belly, screaming in pain. A another girl with blonde hair was holding her hand, a wet towel to her forehead. Clare screamed again.

"Is she yours?" Blondie asked me. I nodded, running over to her. I grabbed her hand, and kissed her ear.

"Baby, I swear it's gonna be alright. Just calm down. We'll get you to a hospital soon. It's ok, just squeeze my hand when it hurts" I whispered. Immediately she squeezed and I whimpered. It fucking hurt. She let go and squeezed the sink. Yeah, that was a better idea.

"Eli" she whimpered. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me inches from her face. "Get me in a hospital. Now." she growled quietly. I nodded quickly and a man with a gold badge attached to his shirt.

"Sir, an ambulance is here that your mother requested" he said, staring at Clare. I opened my mouth but Clare's voice came out instead.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there! Get them in here, I'm having a fucking baby!" she yelled and the EMT's came in as if on cue. I smirked. They put her on the gurney and away they went, me right behind them. I threw $20 at the girl.

"Thank you!" I yelled, over my shoulder, chasing the EMT's.

"Is she yours?" Someone asked me. I nodded, and he let me pass through. CeCe and the kids ran out the door.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" she yell. I nodded and waved. I turned back to Clare, who had calmed down extremely since the bathroom. She took slow deep breaths through her mouth, her eyes closed. I grabbed her hand and set down on the bench. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me, her breathing never faltering. She was prepared for this.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Well, I know your not ok, but besides giving birth immediately, is there anything I can do?" she smiled angelically at me.

"No, just—Ow—talk to me. Distract me or something" she whispered. I nodded and started telling her about childhood memories of ages between 10-17. Talked about all the wild parties, and sexual frustrations I had, past girlfriends, embarrassing parent moments, and my epic fails. Oh, also, my multiple injuries from trying to play sports. When I told her about how I ran into the refere and broke my arm playing football, she laughed. Then winced in pain, holding her belly.

"Does my pain humor you?" I joked with her. She winced again, but smiled and nodded.

"Very much" she whispered. "I'm pregnant and I can still play football better than you" she smiled. I placed my hand against my heart, and noticed the two EMT's silently laughing.

"You are so mean to me" I mock-cried. She laughed lightly.

"Grow some" she said. I laughed and continued telling her stories and what not. The ambulance stopped and and the back door opened. A wheelchair was sitting out front with a nurse beside it. The EMT's picked Clare up and set her in the wheelchair. She smiled at them.

"Thank you" she gasped out, her contractions becoming closer and more painful. The two EMT's stared at her, and smiled.

"Wow" one said.

"What?" I asked, as I watched Clare get wheeled away.

"That's the first thank you I've heard since I started about 3 years ago" the guy said.

"Same here, and I started 8 years ago" the second said. I smiled.

"Yeah, she's a sweetie" I told them thank you and ran after Clare. I found her and the nurse talking to the receptionist.

"She's having a fucking baby" the nurse cursed, her voice low. "Clear room 211, they've been here too long and the pregnancy won't take long" Clare groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I can't do that" the much older receptionist lady said. Clare pushed herself up and got close to the lady's face.

"Listen here, you wrinkled face witch. I really don't care where I have this baby. But I need to have it, so I suggest you get me a room or I could have it right here in the waiting area" Clare growled. The nurse laughed, covering it up with a cough. The receptionist, obviously hurt, pulled out papers.

"Ok" she said. Clare smiled, and sat back down, and the receptionist called me over. Clare half screamed, and murmured something incoherent under her breath.

"I'm going to need you to fill-" she said, handing me papers. I interrupted her by take them and flinging them over my shoulder.

"I don't have time for this, I just need to get my wife a room and a doctor so she can have her baby. Got it?" I said. She stared at me, open-mouthed.

"Room 213" she snarled. I smirked at her.

"Thank you" I said. Two nurses came and wheeled Clare to her room, I followed with a doctor putting on gloves. We arrived and they immediately got Clare on the bed, and prepared her and themselves for the baby.

"Ok, Clare, ready and push!" The doctor gently told her, and Clare groaned, pushing as hard as she could.

This happened multiple times more, while I stood there, holding her hand stroking her hair away from her sweaty forehead. After a while the doctor came to Clare with a white blanket.

"Congratulations Ms. And Mr. Goldsworthy. You now have a beautiful baby boy" he said, holding the baby out to her. Clare smiled and took the baby, sitting him up so we could both look at him. I brushed my thumb over his forehead and he looked up at me. He looked so innocent. So peaceful. His light brown eyes, stared up at me and he smiled. Right there my heart melted.

"Eli" Clare whispered. I looked at her and she was staring at the baby.

"Yes?" I said, softly to her. She looked at me.

"Name him" she whispered. I took a second and thought about it.

"...Adam" I whispered. Clare looked at me and I winked at her. "An old friend. He was great to me. But that's another story" I said. She nodded and looked at Adam.

"I like it" She whispered, a smile etching on her face. "It's simple, but meaningful" I looked at Adam, then at Clare as Emy, Jake, CeCe and Bullfrog walked in.

"What's its name?" Jake mumbled, barely audible. I and Clare laughed.

"Everyone, meet Adam. Our new son" I said, lifting Jake up to see Adam.

"I'm a big brother" Jake whispered.

"I'm a big sister!" Emy yelled. Clare laughed.

"And we" she said poking me, "are new parents...again" she said. I laughed.

"Yes, again" I whispered, leaning down and pressing my lips against hers.

Parenthood, here we come. Once again.

** Didn't really like the ending, but I'm pretty proud of it. I've never really been in the room during a pregnancy but I have lived with pregnant women before...Don't piss them off. And be careful what you say, hahha. Well, Thanks for EVERYTHING! You guys are freakin' amazing! (: Love you all! **

** See you soon! (: **


	17. Fall For You

**Ok, so I totally said in the last one that it would be the final chapter but I recently fell in love with Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade...again and I HAD to do one for Eclare. So...here ya go. **

**NOTE!: This will be the last one! Officially! (: Thanks For Everything!**

Fall For You

_Best thing about tonight's_

_that we're not fighting_

_It couldn't be that we have_

_been this way before. _

_I know you don't think _

_That I am trying._

_I know your wearing_

_thin down to the core._

_But hold your breath._

I lay next to her sleeping figure, taking in her curly locks, pale, smooth complexion. I brushed my thumb against her cheek and she stirred, moving closer to me.

"Eli..." she whispered. I gaped at her. The thought of my name coming of her lips is crazy...yet...it just happened. And I melted. I fucking melted. I scooted closer to her, my hand resting comfortably on her bare waist. Her head leaned forward and rested on my chest. I breathed out, feeling her slow breathing sweep against my skin. It felt incredible.

Instead of fighting, like normal, we made love tonight. It was slow and sweet. Calming and passionate. It was long past due, and did both of us good. And the only screaming was in pleasure and not pure hatred. Something we both needed.

_Don't make me change my mind. _

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true. _

_Because a girl like is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find. _

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you, over again_

"Do you even care?" She screamed at me. I sighed and punched my fist into the wall, leaving a dent.

"Of course I care!" I yelled. She scoffed.

"Really? Funny way of showing it" she muttered. I groaned.

"God! Why are you being so...so..."

"So what?" she yelled.

"Bitchy!" I screamed. "Ok, I'll admit, what I did was pretty low, but I apologized! What else do you want?" She looked at me, tears running down her face and I suddenly felt bad.

"We had a fight" she whispered, "and you run off and start making out with some random girl...like every other time. I want you to be mine, whether we fight or not. But I have a feeling that's not gonna happen huh?" she said, glaring at me.

"Clare...I"m trying. I really am" I whispered, walking over to her. I wrapped my arms around her but she pushed them off.

"No, your not. And I'm done" she whispered, and began walking away. Before she reached the door I grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. Before she could refuse and pull back, I pressed my lips to hers and forced her mouth open. She soon melted into me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Like every other time.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. _

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start. _

_Oh, but hold your breath. _

I punched the pillow repeatedly, tears free falling down my face. I was mad if you hadn't noticed. I promised her—and myself—I wouldn't do this on Julia's death date. I promised that I would talk to her, and keep my dick in my pants. That didn't work. I did it to her again...and this time I don't think I'll get another chance.

I stopped punching the pillows finally tired and slumped down on my bed, giving up. I sat there and cried, and cried, and cried. Someone knocked on my door.

"Go the fuck away" I growled, my voice cracking.

"I just want to talk" she whispered. It was obvious that she had also been crying. I shot up and practically ran the short distance to the door. I flung it open, to find her standing there in blue and black heart socks, shorts, and a tank top. I pulled on her wrist, bringing her to me and breaking down. Once again that day. She wrapped her hands around my waist and held me as I cried. She rubbed my back, shushing me, telling me it was going to be okay.

We gradually moved to the bed and laid down wrapped in each others arms.

"God, I'm sorry" I whispered, tears falling down her shirt catching them. She didn't answer, just kept rubbing my back. "I feel terrible, and it's not even about Julia. I'm an ass, a douche bag, a worthless piece of shit and you should break up with me" I whispered. After a minute of Clare not speaking, her hand slapped across my face. I looked up at her, and saw that she was crying, offended of what I said.

"Don't. Ever say that again" she whispered, her voice low. I stared at her.

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" I whispered. "I'm not as strong as you give me credit for" she just shook her head, not answering.

Maybe she doesn't know herself. Maybe she just loves me enough to put up with all my bullshit, and still make love to me the next day.

"I've always loved you. From the very start" I whispered. "I just need help. I need you. Please, don't give up on me" I looked up at her and she smiled sadly at me.

"Never" she simply whispered.

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you, over again. _

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true, because a girl_

_Like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

A month later, everything was patched up and we hadn't fought in what seemed like forever. Which was perfectly okay with me. We were at the park with Adam and Fiona having a picnic. Fiona and Clare were at the swings while I and Adam set the blanket and umbrella up.

"How are you two doing?" Adam asked me, after a moment of silence.

I smiled. "Better than ever" I whispered. We called them over and they came and we sat down and had our little picnic. We laughed, and talked and shared stories. It was fun. We ran around and played on the playground like we were 5 years old again. I was chasing Clare, when I caught up with her, my hands wrapped around her waist from behind, spinning her around. She laughed, her head falling back against my shoulder. I smirked and kissed her neck, slowing the spinning.

"I love you" I whispered in her, as I spun slowly. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Hmm, I love you too" she whispered back. I smiled, knowing that I will never get tired of hearing those words coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah! Get some!" Adam and Fiona whistled.

_So breath in so deep, _

_Breath me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your word_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep_

And here we are, in bed, after sharing the most amazing experience's together. Her head nuzzled closer to my chest, and she breathed in deeply. I sighed in happiness and started rubbing small circles on her back. She stirred and lifted her head up, her blue eyes opened slowly, and looked at me.

"Good morning" I whispered, my heart exploding when a smile lit her face.

"Morning Eli" she whispered, slowly, still shaking the sleep off.

"How did you rest?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Great" she said. "Definitely on my top 3" I laughed, grabbing her, crushing her to my chest. She pressed her face into my chest and I felt her smile. I ran my fingers through her soft black locks, occasionally picking one up and twirling it around my fingers.

"I was dreaming of you" she whispered. I smirked.

"Oh, were you now?" I teased her. She punched me playfully.

"I was" she said, smiling.

_Cause tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you, over again_

_Don't make me change my mind. _

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true. _

_Cause a girl like you is impossible _

_To find. _

"I love you" I whispered in her ear, as we slow danced under the twinkling stars. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She sniffled and looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"God, I'm such a wuss" she whispered. I held her tighter and lifted her face up with one finger. She looked at me and I wiped the one tear that ran free away with my thumb. I shook my head at her.

"No, your not. Your perfect" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I pulled her closer.

"If anyone is perfect it's you. I love you. So much" she whispered.

As I held her tighter I stared up at the sky and thanked whatever was up there for letting this girl be mine.

_You're impossible to find. _

**Ahhhh! Okay, sadly this is the last one! But I promise I will be back soon! (: **

**Thank you guys for everything! You freakin' rock! Love you! Buh-Bye! (For now) =]**


End file.
